Believe
by Yue.aoi
Summary: Hinata, seorang putri dari keluarga daimyo yang kini telah jatuh miskin memutuskan menjadi geisha tanpa mengetahui pekerjaan geisha sesungguh nya. Ia bertemu dengan Itachi pada saat mizuage dan pria itu menyelamatkan nya saat Hinata kabur dari klien nya. Apakah pria itu tulus menolong nya ? Disclaimer : I don't own any character in this fanfiction. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto
1. Chapter 1

**Kyoto, 1881**

Keshogunan Tokugawa telah berakhir dan digantikan dengan restorasi Meiji. Ibu kota yang semula bernama Edo kini telah digantikan dengan nama Tokyo. Banyak kebijakan yang telah diubah pada masa ini, salah satu nya hak istimewa para Samurai yang dihapus.

Saat ini, para samurai memiliki kedudukan yang sama dengan rakyat biasa. Bahkan, samurai kini dihapuskan dan digantikan dengan tentara nasional yang menyerupai negara barat.

Klan Hyuuga adalah keluarga daimyo terkenal yang menjadi fudai damyo (*) selama lebih dari sepuluh generasi. Namun, masa keemasan bagi keluarga Hyuuga perlahan pudar semenjak kematian putra tunggal Hyuuga Hiashi dalam sebuah pertempuran.

Hak atas tanah milik keluarga Hyuuga diambil paksa oleh kekaisaran sejak runtuh nya keshogunan Tokugawa dan memaksa mereka untuk hidup di dalam kemiskinan walaupun pemerintah memberikan 1/10 dari pendapatan bekas wilayah mereka.

Kini, keluarga Hyuuga tinggal di sebuah rumah tradisional kecil. Hampir seluruh harta mereka telah dijual untuk membuka sebuah toko, namun toko tersebut bangkrut. Yang tersisa hanyalah beberapa potong kimono mahal dan sebuah rumah kecil.

Seorang gadis berambut hitam dengan tatanan rambut mirip geisha dengan kanzashi menghiasi rambutnya berjalan dengan cepat menuju pintu dan memakai geta. Ia menyentuh obi (*) yang dipakainya dan memperbaikinya agar terlihat rapi. Wajah gadis itu dirias dengan riasan seperti geisha.

"Hinata, mengapa kau berpakaian seperti itu ?" , terdengar suara baritone seorang pria tua. Pria itu terlihat ingin memarahi putri nya, namun berusaha menahan emosi nya.

"Aku mendengar dari beberapa orang bahwa okiya (*) di dekat sini sedang mencari gadis muda untuk menjadi geiko. Aku berniat bekerja disana"

Mata pria tua itu terbelalak lebat. Ia segar menarik tangan putri nya untuk masuk ke dalam rumah dan menutup pintu.

Pria tua itu menarik tangan putri nya menuju ruang keluarga yang dijadikan satu dengan ruang makan dan menutup shoji (*) dengan kasar hingga menimbulkan suara yang cukup keras.

Hinata, putri dari pria tua itu bergidik ngeri melihat sikap ayah nya yang berubah drastis.

"O – otou – san, moushiwake gozaimasen deshita" , Hinata berojigi dengan wajah menempel di lantai beralaskan tikar tatami.

"Bangunlah, Hinata."

Hinata bangkit berdiri dan menundukkan kepala tanpa berani melihat wajah ayah nya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah mengizinkan siapapun di keluarga ini untuk menjadi geiko." , ucap pria tua itu dengan tegas dan ekspresi wajah yang serius.

"Tapi, kudengar seorang geisha mendapat bayaran mahal. Kita membutuhkan banyak uang untuk membangkitkan kembali kejayaan klan Hyuuga. Semenjak Neji – nii meninggal, kita-"

Hiashi langsung memotong ucapan putri nya dengan ketus, "Pokoknya, sekali kubilang tidak, aku tetap tidak akan mengizinkan nya. Nama keluarga kita akan semakin tercoreng bila kau menjadi geiko, Hinata."

"Otou – san, aku hanya perlu menyanyi dan menari atau memainkan shamisen untuk mendapatkan uang. Aku mempelajari semua itu sejak kecil, apa salah nya bila aku memanfaatkan keterampilanku untuk membantu keluarga ini ?"

Ekspresi wajah Hiashi sedikit melunak, setidaknya, putri nya masih merupakan seorang gadis yang polos.

"Kau tidak tahu seperti apa sebenarnya pekerjaan seorang geiko. Menyanyi dan menari hanyalah kamuflase dari pekerjaan sesungguhnya seorang geiko"

"Memang nya, seperti apa pekerjaan sesungguh nya seorang geiko, otou – san ?"

"Sudahlah, kau tidak perlu tahu. Cepat hapus riasan wajahmu"

"Hai" , Hinata menundukkan kepala dan membuka shoji dengan pelan. Ia kembali ke kamar nya untuk menghapus riasan putih di wajah nya.

Hinata ialah tipe orang yang memiliki rasa ingin tahu yang tinggi. Baginya, penjelasan ayah nya tidak membuatnya menyerah untuk menjadi geisha. Bila tak ada seorangpun yang dapat dimintai jawaban, maka ia akan mengunjungi okiya itu dan mencoba melamar menjadi geiko untuk mendapatkan jawaban yang diinginkan nya. Ia masih tak mengerti mengapa ayah nya melarang nya menjadi geiko.

Dengan memberanikan diri, Hinata mengunjungi okiya tanpa sepengetahuan keluarga nya. Ia mengendap – endap menuju pintu dan memakai okobo (*). Agar tidak mencurigakan, ia mengganti kimono nya dengan kimono polos berwarna merah dengan obi berwarna kuning.

"Hinata – nee, kemana kau akan pergi ?" , tanya Hanabi, adik Hinata yang berusia tiga belas tahun. Usia Hinata dan Hanabi berbeda lima tahun, namun kedua nya cukup dekat.

"Ano.. aku ingin pergi ke rumah Sakura – nee.", jawab Hinata dengan sedikit gugup.

"Rumah Sakura – nee ? Aku ingin ikut"

Hinata berusaha memikirkan alasan untuk menghindari Hanabi, dengan cepat Hinata menggelengkan kepala.

"Gomen ne, Hanabi – chan. Tetapi aku tidak bisa mengajakmu. Ino – nee juga akan berkunjung kesana dan mengajak Naruto – chan"

Ekspresi wajah Hanabi langsung berubah, ia menggembungkan pipi nya. Hinata sangat ingin mencubit pipi Hanabi, namun menahan keinginan nya itu.

"Uh.. kalau Naruto ikut maka aku tidak jadi ikut"

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu Hinata – nee akan berangkat sekarang. Mata ashita ne" , Hinata melambaikan tangan.

"Mata ashita ne, Hinata – nee"

Hinata tersenyum dan berjalan menuju okiya. Ia berpapasan dengan beberapa wanita paruh baya. Salah satu wanita itu berbisik ketika Hinata melewati nya. Hinata tidak menghiraukan mereka dan meneruskan perjalanan nya menuju okiya. Ia merasa jengah dengan orang – orang yang membicarakan kemalangan yang menimpa keluarga nya. Bagi nya, kemalangan seseorang tidak seharusnya terus menerus dibicarakan.

Hinata berhenti di sebuah okiya dengan cat berwarna merah dan dua lampion berwarna merah yang cukup besar. Terdapat pintu geser yang terbuat dari bamboo sebagai pintu depan okiya itu.

Dengan ragu, Hinata melangkah mendekati pintu dan menggeser pintu nya. Di dalam terdapat sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas kira – kira seluas 10 tatami. Terdapat seorang wanita yang memakai tsubushi shimada (*) dengan kimono yang terlihat mahal sedang berbicara dengan beberapa orang gadis muda yang memakai kimono sederhana. Di samping wanita berambut pirang itu, terdapat dua gadis muda yang berpenampilan seperti geiko.

"Sumimasen, apakah benar disini sedang merekrut calon geiko ?" , tanya Hinata dengan suara pelan.

Wanita yang memakai tsubushi shimada itu mengalihkan pandangan nya dan menatap Hinata dari kepala hingga kaki. Wanita itu terlihat sedikit kaget, ia berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Hinata. Kedua geiko yang berdiri di samping wanita dengan tsubushi shimada itu juga cukup kaget dengan kehadiran Hinata.

"Kau Hinata dari klan Hyuuga ?" , tanya wanita itu

Hinata mengangguk.

"Kau benar – benar ingin menjadi seorang geiko ?" , tanya wanita itu seolah meragukan keinginan Hinata.

Hinata kembali mengangguk.

"Ayo masuk." , ucap wanita itu sambil menyentuh tangan Hinata.

Kedua geiko itu terus menatap Hinata, Hinata merasa tidak nyaman dengan tatapan kedua geiko itu.

"Tsunade okaa – san, ini benar – benar Hinata dari klan Hyuuga ?"

Wanita yang tadi menyuruh Hinata masuk mengangukkan kepala. Wanita itu terlihat berusia dua puluhan, namun aneh nya ia memakai tsubushi shimada. Biasanya, tsubushi shimada dipakai oleh geiko yang berusia tiga puluh atau mantan geiko yang sudah pensiun karena usia tua.

Kini, beberapa gadis muda berkimono sederhana pun ikut melirik Hinata. Hinata menundukkan kepala.

"Tsunade okaa – san, sepertinya kita mendapat rekrutan bagus. Aku yakin, ia akan cepat terkenal." , ucap salah seorang geiko berkimono biru

"Tetap saja kita perlu melatih nya"

"Kurasa tidak perlu. Putri seorang daimyo biasanya belajar berbagai kesenian. Benar, kan Hinata – san ?" , ucap salah seorang geiko lain nya.

"Aku belajar menari tradisional dan memainkan shamisen sejak kecil." , jawab Hinata.

"Kau pasti juga memiliki kimono berkualitas bagus, kan ?" , tanya geiko yang bertanya pada Hinata.

"Aku hanya memiliki 2 potong kimono yang dijahit tangan dan terbuat dari sutra. Hanya itu saja."

"Tsunade okaa – san, kurasa anda tidak perlu mengeluarkan banyak uang untuk melatih gadis ini"

Wanita yang dipanggil Tsunade okaa – san itu memanggil seorang shikomi (*) dan meminta nya membawakan shamisen.

"Sebaiknya, kita dengarkan bagaimana permainan shamisen nya atau tarian dan nyanyian nya"

"Aku setuju, okaa – san"

Tak lama kemudian, shikomi itu kembali dengan membawakan shamisen. Shikomi itu meletakkan shamisen di atas tikar tatami.

"Nah, Hinata – san, coba mainkan shamisen ini" , ucap wanita yang dipanggil Tsunade itu.

Hinata mengangguk dan mulai memainkan shamisen. Para gadis muda yang memakai kimono sederhana menatap Hinata dengan kagum, kedua orang geisha itu mendengarkan alunan shamisen Hinata. Sementara, wanita yang memakai tsubushi shimada itu tersenyum.

Hinata terus memainkan shamisen hingga lagu tersebut selesai. Kedua geisha itu menoleh ke arah wanita yang mereka panggil okaa – san.

"Permainan shamisen nya sangat bagus, bahkan lebih bagus dari permainan shamisen Kurenai – nee", ucap seorang geiko berkimono biru.

"Ya, tetapi aku masih ingin melihat tarian nya", jawab wanita yang dipanggil okaa – san itu. Sepertinya ia merupakan pemilik okiya ini.

Wanita itu membawakan sebuah kipas lipat dan memberikan kepada Hinata.

"Tolong menarilah dengan menggunakan kipas ini."

"Baiklah"

Hinata menarik nafas dan menghembuskan nya perlahan. Ia berusaha memusatkan konsentrasi nya agar dapat menari dengan baik.

Salah satu geiko yang mengajak Hinata berbicara tadi mulai memainkan shamisen. Tubuh Hinata mulai bergerak dengan gerakan lembut dan anggun mengikuti irama shamisen. Gerakkan Hinata sangat lembut, namun tarian Hinata seolah memberi semangat bagi para penonton nya.

Di tengah tarian, shamisen berhenti. Hinata pun berhenti menari.

"Tarianmu sangat bagus, Hinata – san. Kau bisa langsung menjadi geiko dan mulai bekerja malam ini di ochaya (*)" , ucap wanita bernama Tsunade itu. "Kau bisa memanggilku Tsunade okaa – san mulai sekarang"

"Hai. Arigato gozaimasu, Tsunade okaa – san" , Hinata membungkukkan tubuh dengan sopan.

"Dan untuk kalian semua, kalian harus menjalani pelatihan terlebih dahulu." , ucap Tsunade kepada beberapa gadis dengan kimono sederhana.

Beberapa gadis itu mengangukkan kepala.

Kedua orang geiko itu menghampiri Hinata dan tersenyum pada nya.

"Selamat ya, mulai sekarang kau akan menjadi kouhai kami." , ucap kedua geiko itu serempak.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Nohara Rin. Kau bisa memanggilku Rin – nee"

"Namaku Konan. Panggil saja aku Konan – nee" , geisha berkimono biru itu tersenyum pada Hinata.

"Jadi, apa nama yang akan kau pakai untuk bekerja ?" , tanya Tsunade pada Hinata.

"Nama untuk bekerja ? Maksudnya nama ku ? Hyuuga Hinata" , jawab Hinata dengan binggung.

Tsunade dan kedua geisha itu tertawa. Hinata semakin binggung dengan sikap mereka.

"Kau ini sangat polos. Maksudku, nama samaran yang akan kau pakai untuk bekerja" , Tsunade menjelaskan pada Hinata.

"Etto…. Bagaimana dengan Ayako Katsumi ?"

"Bagus. Mulai sekarang, kau akan tinggal di okiya ini. " , ucap Tsunade. "Konan, tolong tunjukkan kamar kosong untuk Hinata."

"Baiklah. Hinata – san, ayo ikut aku"

"Chotto omachi kudasai" , ucap Hinata.

"Ya ?"

"Tsunade okaa – san, bisakah aku tetap tinggal di rumah ku ?"

"Tinggal di rumah mu ? Semua geiko harus tinggal di okiya, Hinata – san"

"Kumohon, tolonglah. Otou – san sama sekali tidak tahu bila aku berniat menjadi geiko." , Hinata menundukkan kepala. Ekspresi wajahnya menunjukkan bahwa ia benar – benar serius.

"Kalau begitu, aku mungkin tidak bisa menerimamu. Aku tidak mau bila ayah mu mengetahui hal ini dan menuntutku." , jawab Tsunade dengan tegas.

"Bila ayah ku mengetahui nya, aku akan bertanggung jawab. Tolonglah.." , Hinata berlutut di lantai.

Konan berbisik di telinga Tsunade dengan pelan, "Ayolah, Tsunade okaa – san. Kita akan banyak berhemat dengan menerima gadis ini. Kita bahkan tidak perlu membayar biaya hidup nya karena ia tidak tinggal di okiya ini."

Hinata menatap Tsunade dengan tatapan memohon. Tsunade mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Aku menerima mu, asalkan ayah mu tidak menuntutku dan merugikan tempat usaha ku ini"

"Arigato gozaimasu, Tsunade okaa-_san_" Hinata menundukkan kepala sambil tetap berlutut.

"Sudahlah, cepat bangun dan pulang. Kau harus datang ke okiya ini pukul lima sore dan berangkat bersama – sama menuju Ichiriki chaya"

Hinata bangkit berdiri dan menundukkan kepala.

"Baiklah, arigato gozaimasu, Tsunade-_san. _Mata ashita ne" ,Hinata berjalan menuju pintu dan melambaikan tangan sambil memakai geta nya.

Tsunade dan kedua geisha itu menatap Hinata hingga Hinata menutup pintu dan meninggalkan okiya itu.

"Gadis itu benar – benar polos, juga sangat cantik walaupun tanpa makeup. Aku yakin harga nya akan tinggi saat mizuage nanti malam", ucap Tsunade.

"Apa okaa – san yakin bila dia masih perawan ?" , tanya Rin sambil menatap Tsunade.

"Bodoh, seorang daimyo pasti akan menjaga ketat putri nya demi kehormatan keluarga nya. Walaupun saat ini klan Hyuuga adalah mantan keluarga daimyo, setidaknya mereka masih menjaga kehormatan mereka."

'Keuntunganku akan semakin banyak bila ia terus bekerja di okiya ini. Aku harus memikirkan cara agar ia terikat di okiya ini' , Tsunade tersenyum sinis dan tertawa penuh kesenangan dalam hati nya.

….*….

Hinata sampai di rumah nya. Ia melepaskan geta dan menggeser shoji.

"Tadaima, minna-_san"_

"Okaeri, Hinata-_nee"_

"Hanabi-_chan__**, **_dimana otou-_san _?"

"Katanya ia akan pergi ke rumah tuan Hashirama."

"Rumah tuan Hashirama ? Untuk apa ?" , Hinata mengerutkan dahi nya.

"Tidak tahu. Saat kutanya, otou-_san_ hanya bilang ingin menagih hutang – hutang lama"

Hinata hanya mengangguk maklum. Sang kepala keluarga Hashirama, Hashirama Senju sempat meminjam uang sejumlah tiga ribu ryo. Saat ini, mata uang tidak lagi menggunakan ryo, namun digantikan dengan yen. Tiga ribu ryo setara dengan sekitar dua belas juta yen, jumlah yang cukup untuk membuka sebuah toko besar sekalipun.

"Hanabi-_chan, _bisakah kau menjaga rahasia ? Tolong jangan katakan pada siapapun, terutama otou-_san."_

"Hai." , Hanabi mengangguk.

"Aku pergi mendaftarkan diri di okiya dan aku diterima menjadi geiko."

"Eh ? Otou-_san_ melarang kita untuk menjadi geiko. Aku tidak menyangka Hinata – nee berniat melawan perintah otou-_san"_

"Kumohon, jagalah rahasiaku. Aku memberitahu mu karena aku tidak ingin kau bertanya – tanya mengenai aku yang pulang pada malam hari."

"Baiklah. Hinata-_nee_ tenang saja, aku akan menjaga rahasia mu."

Hinata memeluk Hanabi. Mereka berpelukan cukup lama sebelum masing – masing dari mereka melepaskan pelukan.

"Hinata-_nee_ tidak berangkat kerja ?"

"Iya. Aku akan mandi. Tolong bantu aku untuk menata rambutku."

"Tentu saja"

….*….

Hinata mandi dengan cepat dengan berendam di kamar mandi. Kemudian, ia berjalan menuju kamar nya dan mengeringkan tubuh nya.

Ia memakai sebuah kimono berwarna putih sebagai pakaian dalam dan dilapisi dengan kimono berwarna merah dengan corak bunga. Ia memakai obi berwarna kuning dan mengikat nya ke belakang sebagai tanda bila ia seorang geiko, bukan seorang oiran (*).

Hanabi membantu Hinata menata rambut nya dengan menaikkan nya ke atas dan memasangkan kanzashi (*) sebagai hiasan rambut.

Hinata memakai kaos kaki putih dan berjalan ke arah shoji serta memakai okobo.

"Mata ashita ne, Hanabi – chan"

"Hati – hati, Hinata-_nee."_

"Hai.", Hinata tersenyum pada Hanabi dan berjalan dengan cepat menuju okiya yang tadi dikunjungi nya. Hinata sengaja tidak memakai makeup ala geisha agar tidak menjadi pusat perhatian. Hinata membalas sapaan beberapa orang yang ditujukan kepadanya dengan senyuman tipis dan anggukkan kepala.

Hinata berhenti di depan okiya dan memperhatikan sekeliling, berharap agar tidak ada seorangpun yang dikenal nya melihatnya memasukii okiya. Setelah memastikan tidak ada seorangpun yang melihat nya, Hinata berjalan ke arah pintu dan membuka nya.

Seorang shikomi menghampiri Hinata dan menatap Hinata seolah menanyakan apa tujuan nya ke tempat seperti ini.

Hinata seolah mengerti dan menjelaskan bila ia datang kesini sesuai permintaan Tsunade.

"Oh, jadi kau geiko baru disini. Salam kenal, namaku Tenten." , shikomi itu menundukkan kepala.

"Salam kenal, namaku Hinata.", Hinata balas menundukkan kepala dengan sopan.

"Ayo, aku akan mengantarmu ke ruangan para maiko (*). Hari ini, kau akan menjalani mizuage terlebih dahulu bersama para maiko sebelum benar – benar menjadi seorang geisha."

"Mizuage ? Apa itu ?"

Gadis bernama Tenten itu terlihat ragu untuk menjelaskan. Ia menggelengkan kepala.

"Aku tidak tahu, aku sendiri belum pernah menjalani mizuage."

"Oh. Umm.. apakah okaa – san pemilik okiya ini adalah seorang geiko ?"

"Dulu nya, okaa – san adalah seorang geiko yang terkenal. Ibu nya juga adalah seorang geiko. Akhirnya beliau pensiun di usia empat puluh tahun dan menjalani okiya ini."

"Ano.. apakah geiko bernama Konan dan Rin adalah anak dari okaa – san ? Aku mendengar mereka memanggil pemilik okiya ini dengan sebutan okaa – san", tanya Hinata sambil berjalan mengikuti shikomi itu.

Shikomi itu hampir tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Hinata, namun menahan nya.

"Tentu saja bukan. Semua orang yang bekerja disini harus memangil beliau dengan sebutan okaa – san. Itu adalah peraturan dasar di semua okiya."

Hinata mengangguk paham.

"Kalau boleh tahu, kenapa kau berada disini ? Apa orang tua mu menjual mu ? Kau beruntung sekali dapat langsung menjadi seorang geiko tanpa melewati masa pelatihan sebagai shikomi."

"Aku bekerja disini tanpa sepengetahuan orang tua ku. Aku membutuhkan uang. Bagaimana dengan mu ?"

"Orang tua ku menjual ku" , ekspresi wajah Tenten sedikit muram, namun dengan cepat ia tersenyum. "Namun setidaknya lebih baik aku berada disini. Aku senang bisa mempelajari berbagai keterampilan."

"Kasihan sekali. Kuharap kau dapat menjadi geiko yang sukses suatu saat nanti" , Hinata menjawab dengan penuh rasa simpati.

"Nah, ini ruangan nya. Ayo masuk." , Tenten membuka shoji. Di balik shoji terdapat sebuah ruangan yang luas dengan tikar tatami dan beberapa buah lemari. Di ruangan ini terdapat tiga meja sederhana yang terbuat dari kayu dan kursi. Di salah satu meja terdapat beberapa alat rias dan penghias rambut.

Di dalam ruangan terdapat beberapa orang shikomi yang sedang merias sepuluh orang maiko. Mereka semua menoleh ke arah Hinata.

"Hinata – san, ayo masuk. Aku akan merias wajah mu dan memakaikan momoware." , ucap Tenten pada Hinata.

"Arigato gozaimasu, Tenten – san."

Hinata mengikuti Ten Ten masuk ke dalam ruangan. Hinata dapat melihat ekspresi tegang para maiko, beberapa terlihat sedih dan takut. Hinata memilih untuk tidak menghiraukan nya.

Tenten menurunkan kerah kimono yang dipakai Hinata hingga memperlihatkan bagian pundak yang tertutup kerah kimono. Tenten mulai memakaikan pewarna putih pada wajah, leher dan pundak Hinata. Tenten juga memakaikan pewarna merah pada bibir dan pewarna hitam di mata Hinata.

Tenten melepaskan kanzashi yang menghias rambut Hinata dan memberikan kanzashi itu pada Hinata. Hinata memasukkan kanzashi itu ke kantung kimono nya. Tenten memakaikan momoware (*) di rambut Hinata. Hinata merasa sedikit pusing, momoware yang dipakainya cukup berat dengan kinzashi yang terpasang di momoware itu.

Suara langkah kaki yang berjalan di atas lantai kayu yang berderit terdengar. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara shoji yang digeser. Tsunade memasuki ruangan dengan tsubushi shimada dan kimono hitam yang dihiasi dengan motif bunga di ujung kimono. Namun, ia tidak memakai riasan wajah seperti seorang geiko.

"Apa kalian semua sudah siap ? Kita akan mengunjungi Ichiki chaya"

"Hai" , jawab para maiko serempak.

"Tunjukkan penampilan terbaik kalian ! Kalian harus bisa 'laku' dengan harga yang tinggi." , ucap Tsunade dengan serius.

"Ingat, aku sudah menginvestasikan banyak uang ku untuk pelatihan dan biaya hidup kalian selama disini" tambah Tsunade.

Para maiko, terkecuali Hinata terlihat menunduk ketakutan. Tubuh salah seorang maiko berkimono merah bergetar, ia terlihat sangat gugup dan takut.

"Aku sudah memutuskan. Sebelum mizuage, kalian harus melakukan sebuah pertunjukkan." , Tsunade menunjuk Hinata dan dua orang gadis lain nya. "Kalian akan menari sesuai tarian yang sudah kuajarkan. Khusus untuk Hinataa, kau cukup mengikuti gerakan penari lain nya"

"Hai, Tsunade okaa – san", jawab Hinata sambil mengangguk. Hinata sedikit bersemangat dengan pekerjaan baru nya, berbeda dengan para maiko lain nya yang gugup.

Tsunade menunjuk 4 orang gadis lain nya untuk memainkan shamisen. Sisa nya akan menyanyi.

"Cepat jalan ! Aku tidak ingin telat" , ucap Tsunade dengan ekspresi tak sabar.

Para maiko bangkit berdiri dan berjalan mengikuti Tsunade keluar dari okiya. Hinata berjalan di paling belakang bersama dengan seorang maiko yang terlihat gugup.

"Mengapa kau merasa gugup ? Tenang saja, kau akan baik – baik saja" , ucap Hinata pada seorang gadis berkimono merah

"Aku tidak siap untuk pengalaman seks pertama ku. Aku takut, bila siapapun itu, akan menyakitiku. Mungkin, tak ada seorang pria pun yang mau menikahiku hingga aku mati", jawab gadis itu dengan suara pelan.

"Pengalaman seks ? Apa maksudmu ?"

"Kau tidak mengerti mengenai apa itu Mizuage ?"

Hinata menggelengkan kepala.

"Itu adalah ritual dimana seorang maiko menjadi geiko. Pemilik okiya akan melelang keperawanan kita dan kita diharuskan berhubungan seks dengan pria yang menawar dengan harga tertinggi. Uang yang didapat akan dipegang pemilik okiya untuk membayar hutang biaya hidup dan pelatihan kita selama ini." , jelas gadis berambut merah itu.

Hinata terbelalak, ia merasa terjebak. Ia ingin kabur, namun rasanya tidak mungkin untuk kabur di tengah iring – iringan seperti ini. Hinata berniat mencari celah saat pertunjukkan untuk kabur.

Letak Ichiriki chaya tidak terlalu jauh dari okiya. Tempat itu terbuat dari kayu yang kokoh dan terdapat sedikit cat berwarna merah.

Tsunade memasuki ochaya itu. Salah seorang pegawai membukakan pintu untuk Tsunade dan para maiko yang berjalan beriringan.

Hinata memandang sekitar dan berusaha mencari celah untuk kabur, namun saat itu sudah terdapat beberapa pengunjung yang datang lebih awal di ochaya.

Tsunade membawa para maiko ke sebuah ruang kosong yang biasa dipakai untuk berlatih sebelum tampil.

"Sebelum dimulai, aku ingin membagi kalian semua di dalam 2 pertunjukkan. 5 orang dari kalian akan mendapat giliran pertama, 5 orang lain nya akan mendapat giliran kedua.", ucap Tsunade.

"Hinata, Karin, Mei, Temari dan Shizune akan mendapat giliran pertama untuk tampil. Mengenai siapa yang akan menyanyi, menari dan memainkan shamisen sesuai dengan formasi kalian sewaktu latihan. Sebagai tambahan, Hinata akan menjadi penari", lanjut Tsunade.

"Sisanya, akan mendapat giliran kedua. Mengenai penari, penyanyi dan pemain shamisen sesuai dengan formasi kalian saat latihan kemarin.", jelas Tsunade.

Para maiko menganggukkan kepala, termasuk Hinata. Hinata merasa senang, dengan mendapat giliran pertama, ia dapat kabur saat pertunjukkan kedua dimulai.

"Untuk kalian yang mendapat giliran pertama, cepat berlatih" , ucap Tsunade.

"Hai, Tsunade okaa – san."

Hinata dan Shizune menari, sementara Karin dan Temari memainkan shamisen. Mei menyanyi. Hinata menari dengan gerakkan lembut mengikuti seorang gadis bernama Shizune.

Hinata dan para gadis yang mendapat giliran tampil pertama terus berlatih hingga seorang pria datang memasuki ruangan.

"Tsunade – san, para pengunjung telah datang. Sekarang adalah giliran para maiko untuk tampil."

"Terima kasih atas pemberitahuanmu, Kakashi – san"

Tsunade menoleh ke arah Hinata dan para gadis yang tampil di giliran pertama dan berkata, "Cepat ikuti pria itu. Tunjukkan penampilan terbaik kalian"

"Tentu saja, Tsunade okaa – san. Kami akan berusaha yang terbaik" , jawab para maiko serempak. Suara Karin sedikit bergetar karena gugup.

Mereka semua berjalan mengikuti pria yang dipanggil Kakashi menuju ke tempat pertunjukan. Ochaya ramai dipadati pengunjung yang merupakan para pria dengan status sosial tinggi, mulai dari seorang pebisnis terkenal, hingga para pegawai pemerintah dengan jabatan tinggi.

Karin dan Temari berjalan menuju ke tempat shamisen terletak, sementara Hinata dan Shizune berdiri di tengah – tengah. Mei berdiri di pinggir kanan ruangan.

Karin dan Temari mulai memainkan shamisen, Mei mulai menyanyi setelah shamisen dimainkan selama beberapa saat. Hinata dan Shizune mulai menari ketika Mei mulai bernyanyi.

Hinata menari dengan gerakan lembut dan anggun seolah membius para penonton. Para penonton terfokus pada penampilan Hinata. Karin terlihat sangat gugup dan beberapa kali melakukan kesalahan. Namun, para penonton tidak menyadari nya dan lebih memperhatikan tarian Hinata yang indah.

Selesai penampilan, para penonton bertepuk tangan. Beberapa memperhatikan Hinata seolah mengenali nya. Hinata mengenali seorang pria berambut hitam yang merupakan teman lama ayah nya, namun ia berpura – pura tidak mengenal nya.

"Arigato gozaimasu" , ucap para maiko serempat sambil membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat ke arah para pengunjung.

Para maiko berjalan meninggalkan ruangan pertunjukkan dan kembali ke ruang kosong tempat mereka berlatih. Mereka berpapasan dengan para maiko yang mendapat giliran kedua.

Tsunade berdiri di dekat ruangan pertunjukkan seolah mengawasi mereka semua. Tsunade menghampiri Karin dan menatap nya tajam.

"Karin, permainan shamisen mu buruk sekali. Permainanmu saat latihan tadi jauh lebih bagus daripada ini"

"Sumimasen deshita, Tsunade okaa – san" ,ucap maiko bernama Karin sambil menundukkan kepala tanpa berani menatap Tsunade.

"Aku berharap kau cepat melunasi hutang mu dan meninggalkan okiya ini" , ucap Tsunade dengan ketus. "Mungkin sebaiknya kau kujadikan oiran saja agar hutang mu cepat lunas"

"Jangan, Tsunade – okaasan. Kumohon, aku tidak ingin menjadi pelacur.", jawab Karin dengan lirih.

"Perbaiki penampilanmu. Sekarang cepat kembali ke ruangan latihan kalian. Jangan mencoba kabur karena aku akan mengawasi kalian" .

Ucapan Tsunade membuat rencana Hinata untuk kabur saat pertunjukkan kedua gagal. Hinata berniat menggunakan satu – satu nya kabur, yaitu sesudah mizuage.

Hinata dan para maiko memasuki ruangan yang tadi mereka pakai untuk latihan. Hinata memperhatikan Karin, ia baru menyadari bila Karin adalah maiko yang tadi ia ajak berbicara saat perjalanan menuju ochaya.

"Apa kalian berniat kabur ?" , tanya Hinata kepada para maiko.

Keempat maiko menggelengkan kepala dengan serempak.

"Aku tidak ingin mengalami seperti Shion – nee. Ia sempat kabur, namun akhirnya tertangkap dan dijadikan oiran.", ucap Shizune.

"Aku juga tidak memiliki tempat tujuan. Orang tua ku sudah tidak menginginkanku" , timpal Mei.

"Menjadi oiran ? Kita adalah calon geiko, bukan oiran." , jawab Hinata.

"Memang, namun sebenarnya kita semua tidak berbeda jauh dengan oiran. Shion – nee diharuskan menggoda seluruh klien nya dan berhubungan seks dengan mereka. Bila ia gagal, maka jatah makan nya akan dikurangi oleh Tsunade – okaasan." , Shizune menjelaskan pada Hinata.

Hinata menundukkan kepala. Ia merasa ingin menanggis, ia menyesal telah melawan perintah ayah nya. Seharusnya ia curiga mengenai alasan ayah nya yang melarangnya untuk menjadi geiko.

Namun, setidaknya ia lebih beruntung dari para maiko. Ia masih memiliki orang tua. Para maiko ini tidak memiliki siapapun yang mau menampung mereka. Mereka tak dapat melepaskan diri dari profesi ini, kecuali bila seorang klien bersedia menjadi bos mereka atau menikahi mereka serta membayar seluruh 'hutang' mereka kepada pemilik okiya yang menampung mereka.

"Aku.. menyesal memutuskan menjadi geiko" , ucap Hinata sambil menggigit bibir nya menahan tangis.

"Bagaimana lagi, kita semua tak memiliki pilihan. Menjadi geiko adalah takdir, kita hanya dapat berharap, di kehidupan selanjutnya kita terlahir dengan nasib yang lebih baik" , jawab Temari.

"Aku melawan ayah ku dengan mendaftar di okiya ini secara diam – diam. Aku tak ingin kehilangan keperawananku" , keluh Hinata.

"Sebaiknya kau segera kabur. Setidaknya, kau masih memiliki ayah mu yang dapat melindungimu" , ucap Shizune sambil menghampiri Hinata dan menepuk bahu nya.

"Arigato gozaimasu. Aku berharap kalian dapat menjadi geiko yang sukses" , ucap Hinata.

"Kuharap.. semoga kau dapat kabur dari tempat ini. Jauhilah distrik geiko bahkan walaupun kau sudah berhasil kabur" , Shizune menasihati Hinata.

"Ya, kau juga harus berhati – hati." , ucap Karin pada Hinata.

"Arigato gozaimasu. Aku tak akan pernah melupakan kalian" , ucap Hinata.

"Kami juga tak akan pernah melupakanmu. Senang bertemu dengamu" , ucap para maiko serempak.

Hinata memberanikan diri berjalan meninggalkan ruangan. Namun, untuk mencapai pintu keluar ia harus melewati ruang pertunjukkan. Tsunade memperhatikan Hinata yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan.

Hinata berjalan dengan tenang Tsunade menyentuh tangan nya dan mencengkaram nya.

"Kemana kau akan pergi ?"

"Jamban"

"Aku akan menemanimu."

Tsunade memanggil salah seorang pegawai ochaya dan meminta tolong pada pegawai itu mengawasi para maiko yang sedang tampil.

Tsunade benar – benar mengikuti Hinata hingga ke jamban. Hinata masuk ke dalam jamban, sementara Tsunade menunggu Hinata diluar.

Hinata gagal kabur. Dalam hati, ia berdoa agar kami – sama membantu nya kabur dan memberkatinya.

Hinata keluar dari jamban dan menghampiri Tsunade.

"Aku sudah selesai"

Tsunade mengangguk dan menepuk punggung Hinata.

"Aku tidak menyesal menerima mu sebagai geiko. Kau memang sangat berbakat, kuharap kau juga berbakat dalam memuaskan klien mu malam ini"

Hinata hanya mengangguk pasrah.

"Kuharap kau dapat bekerja di okiya ini hingga kau pensiun." , ucap Tsunade sambil menyeringai.

Hinata tidak menjawab perkataan Tsunade dan mengganti topic pembicaraan.

"Sebenarnya, apa itu Mizuage ?"

"Yah, Mizuage itu ritual yang membuatmu dewasa sepenuhnya. Kau hanya perlu melakukan hubungan seks dan kau berubah dari seorang gadis menjadi wanita dewasa. Percayalah padaku, kau akan menikmati nya."

"Ano.. apakah seks itu sakit ? Seperti apa itu?"

Tsunade tersenyum dan berusaha membuat Hinata merasa nyaman demi keuntungan bersama. Sebetulnya, lebih dapat dikatakan sebagai keuntungan Tsunade karena bila gadis itu berhubungan seks dengan para klien nya, pemasukan nya akan bertambah.

"Tentu saja tidak, Hinata – san. Aku bahkan sangat menikmati nya saat pertama kali. Cepat atau lambat kau akan terbiasa dan menikmati nya"

"Terima kasih atas penjelasan anda, Tsunade –okaasan."

….*….

Tsunade mengantar Hinata ke ruang pertunjukkan dan masuk ke dalam. Di saat yang sama, para maiko yang tadi tampil bersama Hinata masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

"Selamat malam tuan – tuan yang terhormat. Malam ini, para maiko akan menjalani mizuage dan menjadi geiko. Saya berharap para tuan dapat membantu mereka dengan membeli keperawanan para gadis ini sehingga mereka dapat menjadi geiko" , ucap Tsunade sambil tersenyum menggoda pada para pengunjung.

Para pengunjung terlihat antusias mendengar lelang. Seorang pelayan berambut perak yang dipanggil Kakashi oleh Tsunade menyuruh Shizune melangkah ke depan.

"Gadis ini masih perawan dan seperti yang anda lihat, ia juga cantik dan pandai menari. Selain itu, ia dapat memuaskan hasrat anda dan memberikan anda sensai bercinta yang tak terlupakan." , ucap Kakashi. Shizune terlihat sangat gugup, namun ia berusaha tersenyum menggoda kepada para pengunjung.

"Berapa angka pembuka yang anda inginkan, Tsunade – san ?" , tanya Kakashi.

"Saya memulai nya dengan lima ribu yen"

"Baiklah, lelang dimulai" , ucap Kakashi.

Seorang pria berusia sekitar empat puluhan mengangkat tangan

"Berapa penawaran anda, tuan ?" , tanya Kakashi.

"Delapan ribu yen", jawab pria itu.

Seorang pria berusia sekitar empat puluh akhir mengangkat tangan. Hinata mengenali pria itu. Pria itu adalah Uchiha Fugaku, mantan daimyo kenalan ayah nya. Ia memiliki beberapa usaha yang sukses dan dua orang putra.

"Dua puluh ribu yen" , ucap pria itu dengan datar.

Seorang pria lain nya mengangkat tangan, "Lima puluh ribu yen"

Hinata memperhatikan pria bernama Uchiha Fugaku itu sedang berbisik dengan dua orang pria muda di samping nya. Wajah kedua pria muda itu mirip dengan nya, kemungkinan kedua pria muda itu adalah putra dari Fugaku Uchiha.

Beberapa orang menaikkan tawaran. Uchiha Fugaku masih berbicara dengan kedua putra nya, kedua nya terlihat tidak senang.

"Baiklah, tawaran tertinggi saat ini adalah dua ratus lima puluh ribu yen. Apakah masih ada tawaran yang lebih tinggi ?", tanya Kakashi.

Fugaku Uchiha mengangkat tangan nya dan berbicara dengan suara datar, "Tiga ratus ribu yen"

"Baiklah, apakah masih ada tawaran yang lebih tinggi dari tiga ratus ribu yen ?" , Kakashi memandang sekeliling dan menghitung mundur. Para pengunjung bertatapan satu sama lain.

"Baiklah, anda dapat membawa gadis ini ke kamar, tuan Uchiha. Kami akan mempersiapkan kamar untuk anda" , ucap Kakashi kepada Fugaku Uchiha.

Uchiha Fugaku menarik tangan salah seorang putra nya dan mendorong nya agar maju ke depan. Dengan terpaksa, pria itu maju ke depan dan menghampiri Shizune dengan wajah masam.

"Tuan Uchi-" , Kakashi terkejut melihat orang yang maju bukanlah Fugaku Uchiha. "Tuan Sasuke, silahkan menikmati malam ini. Salah seorang pegawai akan mengantar anda ke kamar pilihan anda"

Shizune menatap pria yang dipanggil Sasuke itu dengan tatapan menggoda. Sasuke membalas tatapan Shizune dengan tatapan tak bergairah.

Kakashi melanjutkan pelelangan beberapa gadis lain nya. Uchiha Fugaku 'membeli' Mei dengan harga dua ratus lima puluh ribu yen untuk putra nya, Uchiha Itachi. Uchiha Itachi juga terlihat kesal dan tidak suka ketika terpaksa maju ke depan dan berjalan menuju kamar dengan Mei.

Hinata berdiri dengan tegang. Giliran nya belum tiba, ia sangat bosan menunggu datang nya kesempatan kabur untuk nya.

Hinata merasa binggung dengan reaksi kedua putra Uchiha Fugaku yang terlihat aneh. Para pria seharusnya senang dan bangga dapat 'membeli' seorang gadis dengan harga tinggi dan menjadi orang pertama yang bercinta dengan gadis itu, namun mereka malah terlihat kesal.

Mungkin saja bila kedua putra Uchiha Fugaku adalah pecinta sesama jenis. Saat ini, orang barat datang ke Jepang dan beberapa dari mereka mungkin adalah pecinta sesama jenis. Bukan tidak mungkin bila seorang pria muda jepang terpengaruh dan ikut menjadi pecinta sesama jenis walau itu merupakan hal tabu.

"Selanjutnya, Ayako Katsumi."

Hinata maju ke depan dan terlihat gugup dengan tatapan orang – orang padanya.

"Gadis ini tidak hanya cantik, tetapi juga pandai menari, menyanyi dan memainkan shamisen. Ia akan melayani anda dengan senang hati hingga anda puas. Bukankah begitu, Ayako – san ?"

Hinata mengangguk dengan terpaksa.

Para pengunjung mulai bersemangat dan menatap Hinata. Uchiha Fugaku tersenyum tipis dan menatap Hinata dengan penuh hasrat. Hinata merasa mual seketika, namun berusaha tersenyum.

"Karena gadis ini spesial, saya akan memulai dengan dua puluh ribu yen."

Beberapa pria mengangkat tangan serempak.

"Dua puluh lima ribu yen"

"Tidak, tiga puluh ribu yen"

"Lima puluh ribu yen"

Para pengunjung mulai riuh dan menaikkan angka tawaran. Mereka seperti tidak berpikir mengenai uang yang akan mereka keluarkan dan hanya berpikir mendapatkan gadis yang mereka inginkan.

Seorang pria berambut hitam panjang yang sekilas terlihat mirip perempuan dengan tatapan tajam mengangkat tangan.

"Untuk keperawanan seorang putri mantan daimyo terkenal, aku akan membayar satu juta yen."

Para pengunjung menatap Hinata. Hinata merasa tersentak, bagaimana mungkin pria itu mengenali Hinata. Ia sangat malu dan ingin menangis, namun ia menahan diri nya dan berusaha tenang agar ia dapat kabur. Kakashi menenangkan suasana yang semakin riuh,

"Tidak, aku akan membayar satu juta lima ratus ribu yen" , ucap Fugaku.

"Uchiha – san, aku akan mendapatkan gadis ini" , ucap pria berambut hitam itu sambil menatap Fugaku dengan tajam. "Tiga juta yen"

"Hinata – san, bagaimana bila kau mulai bernyanyi untuk menaikkan 'harga' mu ?" , bisik Tsunade.

Tsunade menghampiri Kakashi, Kakashi mengangguk.

"Baiklah, sebagai hiburan bagi para tuan sekalian. Ayako – san akan memainkan shamisen sambil bernyanyi untuk kalian"

Para pria bertepuk tangan. Seorang pegawai ochaya memberikan shamisen pada Hinata, pegawai lain nya menyediakan kursi bagi Hinata.

Hinata berusaha tersenyum dan menghilangkan rasa gugup dan malu nya. Bila harga nya tinggi, uang yang didapatnya semakin banyak. Mungkin saja ia akan mendapat sebagian uang nya dan kabur tanpa memberikan pelayanan seks.

Hinata mulai memainkan shamisen dan menyanyi. Permainan shamisen nya sangat bagus bagaikan permainan shamisen seorang pemusik istana, suara nyanyian Hinata mengalahkan kemerduan suara para geiko terkenal sekalipun. Suara Hinata menenangkan para pendengar nya.

Para penonton terdiam dan menatap Hinata dengan kagum. Hinata seolah terbius dalam permainan nya sendiri dan melupakan rasa gugup dan malu nya.

Setelah selesai memainkan lagu, Hinata bangkit berdiri dan membungkukkan kepala pada para pengunjung yang telah menyaksikan penampilan nya. Seorang pegawai mengambil kursi yang diduduki Hinata, pegawai lain nya mengambil shamisen yang dimainkan Hinata.

"Lelang akan kami lanjutkan" , ucap Kakashi.

"Empat juta yen" , ucap seorang pria berambut pirang.

"Lima juta yen" , ujar Fugaku seolah tak mau kalah.

"Sepuluh juta yen" , ucap pria berambut panjang yang mirip dengan perempuan itu dengan seringaian penuh kemenangan.

Pria berambut pirang itu terlihat kesal, sementara Fugaku tampak berpikir keras.

"Lima belas juta yen" , Fugaku sedikit berteriak.

"Dua puluh juta yen", ujar pria berambut panjang itu dengan tenang.

Fugaku terlihat sangat kesal. Ia terdiam menatap pria berambut panjang itu.

"Tawaran tertinggi adalah dua puluh juta yen. Apakah masih ada tawaran yang lebih tinggi ?"

Suasana hening, tak ada seorang pun yang menawar lebih tinggi. Pria berambut panjang itu menatap sekeliling dengan penuh keangkuhan.

"Lelang dimenangkan oleh tuan Orochimaru. Silahkan maju ke depan dan membawa gadis ini, ia menjadi milik anda malam ini" , ucap Kakashi.

Pria bernama Orochimaru itu melangkah maju dengan penuh percaya diri. Ia menghampiri Hinata dan mendekatkan wajah nya ke wajah Hinata.

Hinata merasa sedikit takut.

"Jangan takut, cantik. Aku akan 'bermain' dengan lembut pada malam ini. Asalkan kau mengikuti permainanku, aku akan memberimu bayaran yang setimpal.", bisik pria itu.

Orochimaru menggandeng tangan Hinata, dengan terpaksa Hinata menggandeng tangan pria itu.

Seorang pegawai ochaya menunggu di luar dan mengantar Orochimaru menuju sebuah ryoukan yang bersebelahan dengan ochaya itu. Ryoukan itu bernama sama dengan ochaya itu, kemungkinan dimiliki orang yang sama dengan pemilik ochaya itu.

Orochimaru masuk ke dalam ryoukan sambil menggandeng Hinata. Suasana ryoukan itu sangat nyaman dengan lantai beralaskan tatami.

"Aku ingin kamar yang terbaik" , ucap Orochimaru pada penjaga ryoukan.

"Baiklah. Saya akan mengantarkan anda"

Penjaga ryoukan itu mengantarkan Orochimaru dan Hinata menuju salah satu kamar. Hinata melewati beberapa kamar sambil memperhatikan sekeliling, berharap menemukan rute kabur terdekat.

Penjaga berhenti di salah satu kamar dan mempersilahkan Hinata dan Orochimaru masuk ke dalam.

"Tuan dan Nona, ini adalah kamar kalian. Bila kalian emmbutuhkan sesuatu, kalian bisa memanggil saya. Selamat menikmati fasilitas ryoukan ini" , ucap penjaga ryoukan.

Penjaga ryoukan itu meninggalkan Orochimaru dan Hinata.

"Ayo masuklah, Ayako – chan" , Orochimaru berbicara dengan suara menggoda.

Hinata menutup shoji dan masuk ke dalam kamar. Kamar itu sangat luas dan terdapat onsen di dalam nya.

Orochimaru menatap nya dengan tatapan penuh nafsu.

"Ayako – chan, menyanyilah untukku."

Hinata terdiam. Ia merasa kesal dengan pria itu.

"Atau kau harus kupanggil Hyuuga – chan ?" , ucap pria itu. "Sungguh menyedihkan, seorang putri daimyo terkenal berakhir menjadi geiko. Bila kau bersamaku, kau akan menjadi nyoya dan menikmati harta ku."

Hinata menahan emosi nya. Ia menggelengkan kepala nya.

"Tidak, terima kasih."

"Baru pertama kali aku menemukan perempuan yang menolak kemewahan. Biasanya, aku akan meminta seorang maiko untuk menyanyi dan menari erotis untukku. Tetapi, aku tak tahan lagi menahan hasratku. Aku hanya akan meminta mu menari erotis."

"Tidak akan !"

"Aku sudah membelimu, Hyuuga – chan. Kau harus menurutiku atau aku akan bermain kasar padamu" , Orochimaru menyentuh payudara Hinata.

"Sepertinya besar juga milikmu. Aku semakin bergairah."

Hinata berusaha menghindari pria itu dengan berjalan mundur, namun Orochimaru mendorong Hinata hingga Hinata terpojok di dinding.

"Ayolah, buat aku semakin bergairah.", Orochimaru membuka sedikit kerah kimono Hinata dan berniat memasukkan kedua tangan nya dan menyentuh payudara Hinata.

Hinata menahan kedua tangan Orochimaru dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Jangan sentuh aku" , ucap Hinata.

"Jangan sentuh aku ? Kau ini akan menjadi geiko, dan inilah pekerjaan utama seorang geiko. Kau harus memberikan pelayanan pada klien mu."

"Tolong lepaskan aku. Aku harus pergi dari sini" , Hinata menatap Orochimaru dengan memelas.

"Tidak akan. Aku tidak mau menyia – nyiakan dua puluh juta yen ku", jawab Orochimaru sambil melucuti pakaian nya sendiri satu persatu. Hinata menutup mata nya dengan jijik.

"Sepertinya, aku harus bermain kasar padamu. Bila kau tak mau melepas pakaianmu tidak masalah. Aku akan tetap bercinta denganmu" , ucap Orochimaru.

Hinata membuka mata nya, Orochimaru telah sepenuhnya telanjang. Hinata sangat jijik.

Orochimaru meletakkan kaki kanan nya di dinding sebelah kiri Hinata, sementara tangan kiri nya menyentuh dinding kanan Hinata. Ia seolah menghalangi Hinata untuk kabur.

Tangan kanan Orochimaru menarik tangan Hinata dengan paksa menuju selangkangan nya. Hinata dapat merasakan sebuah benda keras dan tegang di tangan nya. Hinata menatap dan melihat penis Orochimaru yang sudah ereksi.

"Bila kau masih juga tidak mau, aku akan menyemprotkan sperma ku di wajahmu" , ancam Orochimaru.

Hinata merasa sangat jijik dengan tangan nya sendiri. Ia mendorong Orochimaru untuk menjauh dari tubuh nya dan menendang penis Orochimaru tepat di bagian vital sehingga Orochimaru menjerit kesakitan dan memegangi penis nya.

Hinata menggunakan kesempatan untuk berlari meninggalkan kamar secepat mungkin.

Saat berlari, seorang pria berambut hitam panjang yang diikat dengan yukata berwarna biru tua menggeser shoji dan menabrak Hinata. Hinata terjatuh dan segera bangkit berdiri.

"Sumimasen deshita" , ucap pria itu.

Hinata baru saja akan berlari meninggalkan pria tu, namun pria itu menahan tangan Hinata.

"Itachi – sama, tunggu ! Aku belum 'melayani 'mu" , terdengar suara perempuan yang dikenali Hinata. Perempuan itu menggeser shoji.

"Ayako – san ?" , Mei terbelalak menatap Hinata.

"Aku tidak ingin berhubungan seks denganmu. Kau tidak perlu khawatir dengan okaa – san mu. Aku yang akan mengurusnya." , ucap pria bernama Itachi itu.

Mei menunduk, "Kumohon, biarkanlah aku melakukannya dengan Itachi – sama untuk pertama kali"

Itachi mengeluarkan uang sebesar lima ribu yen. "Ini sebagai kompensasi untukmu. Maaf bila mizuage mu gagal karena perbuatanku"

Mei menolak uang Itachi dan berkata, "Aku tidak masalah. Asalkan Tsunade – okaasan mengetahui bila mizuage ini gagal bukan karena salahku."

"Percayakan padaku."

Mei masuk ke dalam ruangan dan menutup shoji.

"Tolong lepaskan tanganku", Hinata menepis tangan pria bernama Itachi itu dengan kasar.

"Aku telah membuatmu terjatuh karena kecerobohanku. Aku harus bertanggung jawab"

"Tidak perlu, aku harus segera pergi.", Hinata menatap ke arah kamar Orochimaru dengan panik.

"Tunggu. Kau ini maiko yang tadi menari, kan ? Kenapa kau disini sendirian ?" , Itachi menatap Hinata. Hinata membalas tatapan pria itu.

"Aku meninggalkan klien ku. Pokoknya, aku harus cepat pergi dari sini. "

Itachi tiba – tiba saja menggendong Hinata dengan kedua lengan kekar nya. Hinata sangat kaget tindakan pria itu.

"Turunkan aku", ucap Hinata dengan ketus.

"Bukankah kau kabur dari klienmu ? Kau tidak akan bisa berlari dengan pakaian seperti ini."

Perkataan pria itu memang benar. Bahkan untuk berjalan pun terasa sulit dengan pakaian seperti itu dan momoware yang berat. Hinata terpaksa membiarkan pria itu menggendong nya.

Itachi berjalan ke arah pintu ryoukan sambil menggendong Hinata. Seorang penjaga ryoukan menatap mereka dengan binggung. Itachi berjalan keluar dari ryoukan, Tsunade telah menunggu diluar ryoukan.

"Hinata ! Apa yang kau lakukan ? Seharusnya kau melayani Orochimaru – sama di dalam", bentak Tsunade.

"Moushiwake arimasen deshita" , ucap Hinata. "Aku tak bisa melakukan seks sebelum menikah. Aku mengundurkan diri sebagai geiko"

"Kau sudah menghancurkan reputasi okiya milik ku. Seharusnya aku tak menerima mu sejak awal. Kau harus membayar kompensasi untuk itu. Aku tak yakin keluarga mu sanggup membayar", Tsunade menatap Hinata dengan tatapan meremehkan

"Biarkan aku yang membayar nya" , Itachi memotong ucapan Tsunade tanpa membiarkan Hinata berbicara.

"Itachi – sama, kenapa anda berada disini ? Bukankah seharusnya anda menikmati tubuh Mineko saat ini ?", suara Tsunade berubah menjadi lembut.

"Tidak. Aku membatalkan nya. Ini karena aku yang tidak menginginkan nya, bukan karena kesalahan nya hingga mizuage bagi Mineko gagal. Berapa yang anda inginkan untuk gadis ini ?"

"Um.. dia baru saja melamar siang tadi. Untuk kompensasi atas perbuatan nya dan biaya pemakaian kosmetik serta jasa penataan rambut, makan diperlukan lima ratus ribu yen."

Itachi menurunkan Hinata. Hinata melepaskan monoware nya dan mengembalikan pada Tsunade. Itachi mengeluarkan uang dari saku kimono dan menyerahkan kepada Tsunade.

"Moushiwake arimasen deshita, Tsunade – san." , Hinata menundukkan kepala.

"Ck.. cepat pergi dari hadapanku" , jawab Tsunade dengan ketus.

"Apa anda marah padaku ? Maafkan aku" , Hinata membungkuk sopan.

"Tidak. Cepat pergi, aku harus meminta maaf pada Orochimaru – sama karena perbuatanmu"

"Sayonara, Tsunade – san"

"Sayonara", jawab Tsunade sambil masuk ke dalam ryoukan.

Hinata menatap Itachi. Mata pria itu bagaikan batu onyx, sangat hitam namun juga indah.

"Anda tidak perlu membayar uang itu untuk saya. Saya akan berusaha mengganti nya"

"Tidak perlu. Anggap saja sebagai permintaan maaf karena telah menabrakmu"

"Saya akan berusaha mengganti nya, Itachi – sama. Saya mungkin akan membayar nya sedikit demi sedikit."

"Aku menginginkan keperawananmu"

Hinata terbelalak dan menjauhi pria itu. Ia hampir saja bersyukur karena seorang pria yang menyelamatkan nya dan ternyata pria itu juga sama brengseknya.

"Tidak !" , pekik Hinata.

Pria itu tertawa dan mendekati Hinata.

"Aku tidak serius. Tenang saja, kau tidak perlu mengganti kembali uang ku."

"Arigato gozaimasu, itachi – sama. Semoga kami – sama selalu memberkati anda" , ucap Hinata sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Douiteshimashite." , jawab pria itu. "Bagaimana bila kau tinggal di rumah ku untuk sementara waktu ?"

"Tidak usah. Saya masih memiliki rumah" , jawab Hinata.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang"

….*….

Itachi mengantar Hinata pulang dengan berjalan kaki. Orang – orang yang berpapasan dengan mereka menatap mereka dengan binggung.

"Oh ya, siapa nama mu ?", tanya Itachi pada Hinata.

"Hyuuga Hinata. Senang bertemu dengan anda, Itachi – sama"

"Hyuuga ? Ayah mu adalah kepala klan Hyuuga ?"

Hinata mengangguk.

"Berarti ayah mu adalah teman ayah ku. Jangan bersikap terlalu formal padaku, panggil saja Itachi – san."

"Baiklah, Itachi – san. Terima kasih telah mengantarku."

"Tidak masalah. Kenapa kau bisa berada di okiya ?"

"Aku membutuhkan uang dan bekerja disana tanpa sepengetahuan ayahku. Aku menyesal sekali, untunglah tubuhku belum dinodai." , jawab Hinata dengan jujur.

"Kau membutuhkan uang ? Bagaimana dengan bekerja di salah satu rumah makan milik ayah ku ?"

"Aku tidak ingin merepotkan."

"Tidak merepotkan. Kami juga sedang membutuhkan pegawai. Kau bisa datang terlebih dahulu ke rumah ku bila kau mau. Aku akan membicarakan dengan ayahku"

"Arigato gozaimasu. Aku menerima pekerjaan ini" , jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum dan menundukkan kepala.

"Tidak usah menundukkan kepala"

"Gomen ne, Itachi – san", ucap Hinata.

"Jangan terlalu sungkan. Dimana rumah mu ?"

"Ini rumahku" , Hinata menunjuk sebuah rumah kecil sederhana.

Itachi mempercepat langkah menuju rumah Hinata. Hinata mengikuti pria itu. Pria itu tampak kaget dengan rumah Hinata, namun berusaha agar tidak terlihat kaget.

"Terima kasih telah mengantarku. Senang bertemu dengan mu"

"Ya, senang bertemu dengan mu, Hinata – san. Besok, datanglah ke rumah ku."

"Hai.. berhati – hatilah dalam perjalananmu. Mata ashita ne"

"Mata ashita ne, Hinata – san"

**-To be continued-**

* * *

**Note :**

* * *

**- Fudai Daimyo : Daimyo yang menjadi budak keshogunan Tokugawa**

**- Obi : Ikat pinggang untuk kimono**

**- Okiya : tempat tinggal geiko, maiko & shikomi. Pemilik okiya disebut okaa - san**

**- Shoji : pintu kayu geser. dipakai di rumah jepang kuno**

**- Tsubushi shimada : Wig yang dipakai geiko yang berusia tua.**

**- Oiran : pelacur **

**- Kanzashi : hiasa rambut**

**- Okobo : sejenis alas kaki setinggi 10 cm.**

**- Maiko : tahapan sebelum geiko. Biasanya mendapat bayaran sepertiga dari geiko. Maiko masih dalam tahap pelatihan.**

**- Shikomi : pembantu di okiya. Tahap sebelum menjadi maiko**

* * *

**Minna - san, ini fict pertama author dgn pair HinaIta. Sebelumnya, author ga pernah ngejadiin Hinata sebagai karakter utama.**

**Sebelumnya, author selalu ngebuat pair dengan karakter utama pria Sasuke & author pgn nyoba buat fict dengan chara utama lain.**

**Author jg pertama kali bikin fict genre M dengan pair hetro. Mengenai fict ini, nggak akan ada adegan seks.**

**Mengenai ochaya, sebenarnya ochaya itu tempat orang ngadaiin pesta & ngundang geiko / maiko disana. Cuma di fict ini, anggaplah beberapa orang ngadaiin pesta & sengaja meminta para maiko yang mau menjalankan mizuage untuk 'dipakai'.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ayam berkokok dengan suara yang nyaring.. Langit malam yang gelap telah digantikan dengan pagi yang cerah. Hinata membuka mata nya dan segera bangkit dari futon nya. Ia menoleh ke samping dan memperhatikan Hanabi yang masih tertidur pulas.

Hinata melipat futon nya dan memasukkan ke dalam lemari kayu dengan berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak menimbulkan suara gaduh yang dapat membangunkan Hanabi atau ayah nya.

Perlahan, Hinata berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tangan nya dan kemudian menuju dapur. Sesampainya di dapur, Hinata menyalakan kayu bakar dan memasukkan beras yang sudah dicuci sebelumnya dan air ke dalam panci yang diletakkan nya di atas kayu bakar.

Dengan sabar, Hinata mulai memasak nasi dengan penuh konsentrasi agar nasi yang dimasak nya tidak menjadi gosong.

Seorang pria melangkah mendekati Hinata dan menepuk bahu Hinata.

Hinata menoleh dengan kaget dan tersenyum kaku, "O – otou – san ?"

"Ohayo, Hinata – san."

"Ohayo, otou - san. Ano, bagaimana dengan kunjungan ke rumah tuan Hashirama ?"

"Berhasil. Ia langsung membayar hutang – hutang nya. Kini, kita dapat menabung sebagian uang itu dan menggunakan sebagian sebagai modal usaha."

"Arigato gozaimasu, Kami – sama" , ucap Hinata dengan penuh syukur sambil menatap ke arah langit.

Hinata melirik nasi yang sedang ditanak nya untuk memastikan agar tidak gosong. Kemudian ia cepat – cepat mengambil bubuk teh dan menyeduh nya serta menuangkan ke dalam gelas untuk ayah nya.

"Otou – san, minumlah"

"Arigato, Hinata."

"Douiteshimashite, otou – san."

Ayah Hinata mulai meminum teh buatan Hinata, sementara Hinata kembali menanak nasi.

"Otou – san, apakah otou – san mengenal keluarga Uchiha ?" , tanya Hinata sambil menoleh ke arah ayah nya.

"Keluarga Uchiha ? Tentu saja, kepala keluarga Uchiha adalah teman otou – san sesama daimyo. Bagaimana kau mengetahui mengenai keluarga Uchiha ?" , ayah Hinata menatapnya dengan binggung.

Hinata terdiam, Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab seperti apa pada ayah nya. Ayah nya adalah seorang pria yang cukup cerdik untuk dapat tertipu dengan sebuah tipuan murahan. Hinata menundukkan kepala. Ia merasa terintimidasi dengan tatapan tajam ayah nya.

"Apa kau nekat pergi ke okiya untuk mendaftar menjadi geiko ?!" , tanya ayah Hinata dengan suara meninggi.

"Ti – tidak.", Hinata menggelengkan kepala.

"Lalu, bagaimana kau bisa mengenal keluarga Uchiha ? Otou – san tidak pernah sekalipun berbicara ataupun mempetemukanmu dengan anggota keluarga Uchiha.", ayah Hinata menatap Hinata dengan penuh kecurigaan.

"Gomen ne, otou – san. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa hubungan dengan menanyaiku bila aku tetap pergi ke okiya atau tidak dengan keluarga Uchiha.", ucap Hinata dengan sopan sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Baru – baru ini otou – san bertemu dengan kepala keluarga Uchiha dan ia mengajakku pergi ke ochaya untuk 'membeli' seorang calon geiko yang akan mengikuti upacara mizuage. Ia berkata akan 'membeli' gadis bagi kedua putra nya."

"Aku tidak pergi ke okiya. Aku mendengar bila keluarga Uchiha ingin mencari pekerja untuk membantu mereka. Bolehkah aku mendaftar ?", tanya Hinata dengan sedikit nada memelas.

"Syukurlah. Tentu saja kau boleh mendaftar. Namun berhati – hatilah, bila salah satu keluarga Uchiha memintamu untuk melakukan hal – hal diluar kewajibanmu, tolaklah dengan halus."

"Hal diluar kewajiban ?" , Hinata mengernyitkan dahi. "Aku tak mengerti."

"Misalnya, 'melayani' hasrat seksual mereka."

Wajah Hinata memerah seketika mendengar ucapan ayah nya yang terkesan vulgar. Namun Hinata dengan cepat mengangguk dan mengiyakan ucapan ayah nya.

"Otou – san tenang saja, aku akan berusaha menjaga diriku dengan baik."

"Ya, kuharap kau dapat dipercaya."

…..*….

Hinata kembali menanak nasi dan mengangkatnya setelah selesai. Ia memasak beberapa makanan sederhana yang dapat dikerjakan dengan cepat serta segera mandi dan mengganti pakaian nya dengan kimono sederhana berwarna kuning dengan obi hitam bermotif bunga.

Hinata berpamitan dengan ayah nya dan berjalan meninggalkan rumah nya. Perjalanan menuju rumah keluarga Uchiha cukup jauh, namun Hinata memutuskan berjalan kaki untuk berhemat.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Hinata merasa bersalah karena telah membohongi ayah nya. Ia merasa bagaikan gadis murahan walaupun secara fisik, ia masih merupakan seorang gadis perawan. Namun, di sisi lain ia merasa bersyukur karena dapat bertemu dengan Itachi yang membantunya untuk mendapat pekerjaan.

Dengan gugup, Hinata berhenti di depan Yakuimon(*) berwarna hitam yang terbuka. Keluarga Uchiha cukup terkenal, sehingga saat Hinata menanyakan letak rumah keluarga Uchiha pada orang tak dikenal di jalan, orang tersebut dapat langsung menjelaskan secara detail.

Dua orang penjaga gerbang berdiri dengan tegak di kedua sisi yakuimon. Penjaga itu menatap Hinata dengan tajam saat Hinata melangkah dengan pelan mendekati gerbang.

"Bisakah anda memberitahu identitas anda ?" , tanya salah seorang penjaga.

"Hyuuga Hinata dari klan Hyuuga." , ucap Hinata dengan suara tegas yang dipaksakan untuk menutupi kegugupan nya.

Seketika, kedua penjaga itu saling menatap dan menundukkan kepala.

"Moushiwake arimasen deshita, Hyuuga – sama."

"Ne, douiteshimashite."

"Siapakah yang hendak anda temui, Hyuuga – sama ?"

"Uchiha Itachi."

Salah seorang penjaga masuk ke dalam dan meninggalkan Hinata. Tak lama kemudian penjaga itu kembali dan berkata kepada Hinata,"Itachi – sama bersedia menemui anda. Saya akan mengantarkan anda menemuinya."

Penjaga itu mempersilahkan Hinata masuk dan salah seorang penjaga mengantar Hinata memasuki rumah keluarga Uchiha.

Rumah keluarga Uchiha sangat luas dengan banyak pelayan yang hilir mudik melakukan pekerjaan. Rumah itu terdiri dari dua lantai dan didominas dengan kayu.

Rumah keluarga Uchiha mengingatkan Hinata akan rumah keluarga nya sendiri ketika keluarga nya masih berada dalam masa kejayaan sebelum restorasi Meiji dan kakak lelaki nya meninggal. Ingatan Hinata akan kejayaan keluarganya mulai pudar, namun Hinata masih mengingat jelas mengenai rumah nya yang luas dan para pelayan yang siap melayaninya.

Seorang pelayan yang berjaga di depan pintu menuju ruangan utama membuka pintu mempersilahkan Hinata dan penjaga itu masuk.

"Hyuuga – sama, Itachi – sama telah menunggu anda di ruangan ini."

"Terima kasih telah mengantarku."

Pelayan itu kembali menundukkan kepala dan mempersilahkan Hinata masuk. Hinata masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan mengenakan geta, kemudian ia melepasnya dan melewati undakan.

Itachi bangkit berdiri ketika melihat Hinata berjalan memasuki ruangan. Dengan sopan ia segera ber - ojigi.

"Youkoso(*), Hinata – an"

Hinata hampir saja terbelalak melihat sikap pria itu yang menurutnya terlalu sopan bagi seorang putri daimyo yang telah kehilangan kedudukan serta kekayaan dan pengaruh.

"Arigato gozaimasu, Itachi – san" , Hinata ber – ojigi dihadapan pria itu.

Hinata terus menerus membungkukkan tubuh sambil menatap ke arah Itachi yang masih tetap ber - ojigi.

Pria itu tak juga menegakkan tubuh nya, dengan terpaksa Hinata tetap mebungkukkan tubuh nya walaupun ia mulai merasa pegal. Peraturan jepang mengharuskan seseorang untuk membungkukkan tubuh bila seseorang dengan kedudukan yang lebih tinggi membungkukkan tubuh.

Hinata mulai menatap ke arah Itachi dengan cemas. Tak lama kemudian pria itu membungkukkan tubuh nya dan tertawa pelan dengan tawa yang elegant.

Tanpa sadar Hinata ikut tertawa sambil menutup mulut nya menyadari kekonyolan yang mereka lakukan.

"Ah, silahkan duduk. Sebentar lagi, otou – san ku akan ke ruangan ini."

Hinata duduk dengan formal di atas bantal yang disediakan Itachi. Tak lama kemudian seorang pelayan membawa nampan berisi tiga buah gelas dengan teko keramik yang terlihat mahal berisi teh hijau yang dibuat dari daun ocha berkualitas tinggi. Selain itu terdapat tiga buah piring berisi senbei (*), Arare (*) dan piring berisi potongan melon.

Hinata sedikit terkejut dengan hidangan yang disajikan. Melon memang berharga mahal, namun senbei dan arare bukanlah hidangan yang lazim dihidangkan di rumah seseorang berkedudukan tinggi.

"Arigato" , ucap Itachi pada pelayan. Pelayan itu mengangguk sopan dan meninggalkan ruangan.

"Hinata – san, silahkan dimakan."

'Hai."

Hinata memutuskan mengambil teko teh dan menuangkan ke dalam gelas. Namun, sebelum ia mengambil teko, Itachi mengambil teko itu dan langsung menuangkan ke dalam gelas miliknya dan Hinata.

"E – eh ? Arigato gozaimasu, Itachi – san" , Hinata menundukkan kepala dengan sopan.

"Jangan terlalu sungkan."

"Tapi, aku-"

"Bagaimanapun, kau ini adalah tamu ku. Sebagai tuan rumah, akulah yang harus melayanimu."

Hinata semakin merasa gugup dan tidak enak. Kemarin, ia tidak terlalu gugup berhadapan dengan pria itu. Namun, kini ia merasa sangat gugup. Suasana rumah pria itu menambah rasa gugup Hinata.

"Aku adal-"

"Hinata – san, apakah kau tidak ingin memakan makanan ringan ini ? Atau mungkin tidak menyukainya ?"

"Ano.. bukan begitu. Aku sangat gugup dan merasa tidak nyaman." , ucap Hinata dengan jujur. Hinata segera meringis dan mengepalkan tangan dengan wajah memerah. Ia telah melakukan suatu kesalahan besar dengan mengungkapkan hal yang tidak sopan !

Dengan cepat, Hinata melakukan dogeza (*) dengan penuh perasaan bersalah.

"Moushiwake gozaimasen deshita, Itachi – san."

"Bangunlah, Hinata – san" , Itachi berdiri dan melangkah mendekati Hinata sambil mengulurkan tangan nya.

Hinata mengangkat kepala nya dan kembali duduk dengan posisi formal diatas bantal.

"Mengapa kau meminta maaf padaku ?"

"Aku sudah mengatakan hal yang tidak sopan, Itachi – san. Maafkan aku. " , ucap Hinata dengan gugup.

"Aku mengerti bila kau merasa gugup di tempat ini.", jawab Itachi sambil kembali duduk dengan formal.

Terdengar suara pintu bergeser, seorang pria berusia sekitar empat puluh akhir dengan kimono biru tua dengan hakama dan haori yang terkesan tradisional. Pria itu memiliki aura kewibawaan yang mengintimidasi siapapun.

Itachi menuangkan teh hijau diatas gelas milik ayah nya. Sementara Hinata merasa terintimidasi dengan tatapan tajam kepala keluarga Uchiha yang ditujukan padanya.

Pria itu menatapnya dengan lama seolah mengingat sesuatu, kemudian berkata, "Apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya ?"

"Maaf, Uchiha – sama. Namun, saya rasa belum pernah."

"Benarkah, kemarin saya bertemu dengan seseorang yang mirip denganmu."

Jantung Hinata berdebar cepat, pria dihadapan nya mengingatnya saat mizuage semalam. Ketakutan dan kekhawatiran mulai menguasai diri Hinata, ketakutan utama nya ialah bila ayah nya mengetahuinya nekat mendaftarkan diri sebagai geiko.

Seumur hidup, Hinata belum pernah sekalipun melawan perintah ayah nya. Terutama karena ketakutan nya terhadap ayah nya yang merupakan sosok pria yang tegas. Hinata tak dapat membayangkan apa yang terjadi bila ayah nya mengetahui perbuatan nya.

"Otou – san, mungkin kau salah mengenali orang."

"Ah, mungkin kau benar, Itachi – san."

Hinata menatap kedua pria yang sedang berbincang dihadapan nya. Ia merasa semakin gugup dengan tatapan kedua pria itu yang kini ditujukan padanya.

"Jadi, bisakah kau memberi identitasmu ?"

"Hai."

"Hajimemashite, watashi wa Hyuuga Hinata desu. Yoroshiku onegai shimasu, Uchiha - sama" , ucap Hinata sambil menundukkan kepala dengan sopan.

"Hyuuga ? Kau.. putri sulung keluarga Hyuuga ?"

"Benar, Uchiha – sama."

"Kau yakin ingin bekerja disini ?"

"Tentu saja. Saya membutuhkan uang untuk keluarga saya, Uchiha – sama. Saya mendengar bila anda membutuhkan pekerja."

"Ya, namun sebetulnya saya membutuhkan pelayan untuk bekerja di rumah ini. Apa kau yakin ingin bekerja disini ?"

"Tentu saja. Saya sangat yakin. Saya harap anda bersedia menerima saya sebagai pegawai anda."

Pria itu tampak berpikir sejenak, kemudian berkata, "Saya tidak bisa menerima mu, Hyuuga – san. Dengan memperkerjakanmu sebagai pelayan sama saja dengan menghina keluarga Hyuuga."

"Otou – san telah mengetahui bila saya hendak mengabdi kepada anda, Uchiha – sama. Saya berjanji akan bekerja keras. Saya mohon, terimalah saya." , Hinata kembali menundukkan kepala dan memohon dengan tulus dan memelas.

"Benarkah ?"

"Ya. Anda dapat menanyakan pada otou – san saya bila anda menemui beliau." , ucap Hinata dengan sopan.

"Bagaimana dengan gaji mu ? Berapa yang harus saya berikan padamu ?"

"Berapapun selama anda bersedia."

"Bagaimana dengan tiga puluh ribu yen ? Kau bisa memilih untuk tinggal disini atau dirumahmu."

"Saya bersedia, Uchiha – sama. Saya memilih tinggal di rumah saya."

"Otou – san, sebaiknya Hinata – san tinggal di rumah ini saja. Rumah keluarga Hyuuga cukup jauh dari tempat ini. Akan berbahaya bagi seorang gadis untuk berangkat pada pagi hari dan pulang di malam hari." , Itachi berbisik dengan suara pelan kepada ayah nya.

Fugaku menatap Hinata sejenak kemudian berkata, "Putra ku mengusulkan agar kau tinggal disini. Ia mengkhawatirkan keselamatanmu karena perjalanan menuju rumah mu cukup jauh."

"Tidak perlu khawatir, Uchiha – sama. Sejak kecil, otou – san mengajarkan ilmu bela diri kepada saya. Dan saya dapat menggunakan beberapa senjata untuk perlindungan diri dengan cukup baik."

"Benarkah ? Tapi, kau adalah seorang wanita, Hyuuga – san. Saya tidak menyangka bila Hiashi – san juga mengajarkan bela diri kepada putri nya. Hal itu sangat tidak lazim."

"Benar. Otou – san mengajarkan untuk melindungi diri sendiri karena kami tidak bisa bergantung pada siapapun." , ucap Hinata dengan sedikit tegas.

Fugaku tersenyum tipis. Kemudian ia berkata, "Sepertinya kau seorang gadis yang cukup tangguh. Mulai minggu depan, kau bisa mulai bekerja. Pakaian kerjamu akan segera dipersiapkan. Kau harus tiba pada pukul tujuh pagi dan kembali pukul delapan malam."

"Arigato gozaimasu, Uchiha – sama."

"Hn."

Hinata menghabiskan teh dan bangkit berdiri serta menundukkan kepala.

"Arigato gozaimasu, Uchiha – sama."

"Kau ingin segera pulang, Hinata – san ?" , Itachi berjalan menghampiri Hinata.

"Ya. Urusanku sudah selesai, Itachi – san."

"Tidak ingin mencicipi makanan ringan ?"

Dengan terpaksa Hinata mengambil sepotong melon dan melahapnya. Rasa manis yang segar membuat Hinata kembali merasa segar. Kemudian, ia mencoba senbei dan arare.

"Otou – san, aku akan pergi sebentar untuk mengantar Hinata – san kembali ke rumah nya. Aku akan segera pulang." , ucap Itachi pada ayah nya.

" Hn. Berhati – hatilah."

"Itachi – san, tidak perlu mengantarku. Aku bisa pulang sendiri." , bisik Hinata.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pulang dengan berjalan kaki."

"Tidak, aku mungkin bisa menyewa jinrikisha (*)"

"Tidak ada jinrikisha disekitar sini. Aku akan mengantarmu", ucap Itachi dengan setengah memaksa.

"Arigato ne."

…..*…..

Hinata memasuki kereta kuda yang ditarik oleh dua ekor kuda. Itachi menaiki kereta kuda setelah terlebih dahulu membantu Hinata untuk naik. Kereta kuda segera berjalan setelah Itachi menaiki kereta kuda.

Kereta kuda itu cukup mewah dan terlihat cukup baru dengan model Eropa yang tertutup sepenuhnya dan terdapat kaca untuk melihat keluar.

"Itachi – san, aku belum pernah melihat kereta kuda seperti ini. Bagaimana kau mendapatkan nya ?" , tanya Hinata sambil menatap interior kereta kuda itu dengan takjub.

"Beberapa orang Eropa datang ke Jepang dan menggunakan kereta kuda seperti ini. Aku memutuskan untuk memesan kereta kuda seperti ini."

Hinata mengangguk. Ia sama sekali belum pernah merasakan menaiki kereta kuda seperti ini pada masa kejayaan keluarga nya.

Masa sebelum restorasi Meiji menggunakan sistem feudal yang tertutup dari dunia luar sehingga hampir tidak ada pengaruh bangsa barat bagi Jepang. Sehingga pada masa itu tidak mungkin bagi rakyat jepang walau daimyo atau kaisar sekalipun menggunakan produk asing.

"Hinata – san, bagaimana bila kita makan siang terlebih dahulu sebelum mengantarmu ?"

"Aku tidak ingin merepotkan."

"Tidak masalah. Aku juga ingin makan siang."

"Sungguh, aku merasa sangat tidak enak, Itachi – san. Kau sudah banyak menolongku."

"Sudahlah, tidak usah sungkan."

"Kalau begitu, besok aku akan membawakan makanan untukmu. Sebagai ucapan terima kasih."

"Tidak perlu."

"Aku harus membayar kebaikanmu." , Hinata bersikeras memaksa Itachi menerimanya.

"Apa kau yakin ingin membayar kebaikanku ?"

"Tentu saja."

"Aku ingin berhenti di ryoukan (*) dan menjadi orang pertama yang menyetubuhimu.", Itachi mengedipkan mata dan berekspresi seolah tengah berhasrat pada Hinata.

Wajah Hinata seketika memerah karena malu. Dengan cepat ia mencengkram wakizashi (*) yang diletakkan dibalik obi, bersiap memakainya bila Itachi hendak menyerangnya.

"Hinata – san ? Aku menunggu jawabanmu" , goda Itachi.

Srak… Hinata mengeluarkan wakizashi dan mengarahkan wakizashi itu ke arah leher Itachi dengan gerakan yang tak terlihat oleh mata. Itachi terkesiap dengan sikap Hinata yang tak terduga.

"A – aku hanya bercanda, jadi cepat masukkan wakizashi mu sebelum orang – orang melihatnya melalui kaca."

Hinata dengan cepat memasukkan wakizashi itu ke dalam obi nya. Itachi menghela nafas lega.

"Kurasa persepsiku salah. Kau terlihat seperti seorang wanita yang lemah lembut, namun juga menakutkan." , ucap Itachi sambil megelus dada nya sendiri tanpa sadar.

"Benarkah ? Seandainya kau tidak bersikap cabul seperti tadi, aku tidak akan mengeluarkan wakizashi."

"Kau terlalu serius, Hinata – san. Bila aku mau menyetubuhi seseorang, aku akan menikmati keperawanan maiko itu kemarin malam. Aku tidak perlu meninggalkan gadis itu."

"Apakah kau.. menyukai seorang pria ?", tanya Hinata dengan ragu dengan suara pelan.

"Apa yang kau katakan ?"

"Tidak."

"Sudahlah, ucapkan saja, Hinata – san."

"Maafkan aku, namun apakah kau pecinta sesama jenis ?"

"Apa maksudmu ?"

"Moushiwake gozaimasen deshita" , Hinata menundukkan kepala tanpa berani menatap Itachi.

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti ucapanmu." , Itachi mengerutkan dahi.

"Tolong jelaskan padaku maksud ucapanmu."

"Aku mengira bila kau tertarik pada seorang pria, bukan wanita."

Itachi tertawa lepas. Ia tak lagi berusaha menjaga imej nya seperti yang dilakukan nya di kediaman Uchiha maupun di tempat umum lain nya.

Hinata merasa aneh, ia tak pernah sekalipun melihat seseorang berkedudukan tinggi tertawa lepas dihadapan dengan orang lain. Selalu ada 'pembatas' yang membatasi seseorang berkedudukan tinggi untuk bersikap apa adanya. Batas itu berupa kekhawatiran akan imej dihadapan masyarakat maupun kalangan masyarakat berkedudukan tinggi.

Hinata memutuskan untuk diam dan mengamati pria itu. Pria itu terlihat cukup tampan walaupun memiliki dua garis yang mirip kerutan di wajah nya. Namun, pria itu terlihat sangat tampan ketika sedang tertawa. Pria itu tak kehilangan aura kewibawaan maupun kesan elegant walaupun sedang tertawa lepas sekalipun.

"Itachi – san, apakah tidak apa – apa bersikap seperti ini dihadapanku ?"

"Gomen ne, Hinata – san" , Itachi menghentikan tawa nya dan menatap Hinata dengan gugup sekaligus panik. Ia merasa seolah kehilangan wibawa nya. "Kumohon, tolong jangan beritahukan pada siapapun mengenai sikapku tadi. Akan merepotkan bila keluargaku mengetahui sikapku yang terkesan tak elegant."

"Aku berjanji tidak akan memberitahu siapapun, Itachi – san."

"Kuharap kau dapat memegang janji mu."

"Eto.. apakah kau sudah sering bersikap seperti tadi, Itachi – san ? Maafkan pertanyaanku yang terkesan tidak sopan, namun kau terlihat sangat panik sesudah tanpa sengaja tertawa seperti tadi."

"Tidak, ini pertama kali nya aku tanpa sadar tertawa dihadapan orang lain. Sudah lama sejak terakhir kali aku dapat tertawa seperti tadi."

"Kapankah itu?"

"Mungkin saat usia ku sebelas atau dua belas tahun. Aku sering bermain dan tertawa seperti itu bersama otouto ku."

"Otouto ? Maksudmu Uchiha Sasuke ?"

"Semalam kau melihatnya saat mizuage kemarin ?"

"Ya"

"Dia terlihat berbeda denganku, hn ?"

"Ya. Dia tidak terlalu mirip denganmu."

"Begitulah. Banyak orang mengatakan seperti itu."

Hinata mengangguk. Ucapan Itachi memang tidak salah. Sejujurnya, Sasuke memang berbeda dibandingkan Itachi. Sasuke jauh lebih tampan dibandingkan Itachi.

Dalam benak Hinata, ia membayangkan bagaimana pria itu menikmati hubungan seks bersama maiko yang beruntung. Seandainya saat itu Uchiha Fugaku membeli dirinya untuk Sasuke, apakah ia akan bersikap sama dengan yang dilakukan nya kepada Orochimaru ?

Sepanjang perjalanan, Itachi tak lagi mengajak Hinata berbicara. Pria itu seolah tenggelam dalam pikiran nya sendiri. Begitupun dengan Hinata yang sedang tak berniat berbincang dengan pria dihadapan nya.

….*….

Kereta kuda berhenti di sebuah rumah makan . Rumah makan itu terlihat cukup sederhana . Beberapaorang yang keluar dan masuk rumah makan dengan penampilan yang menunjukkan status sosial mereka.

"Itachi – sama, apakah anda benar – benar yakin akan makan siang disini ?", tanya seorang pria setengah baya yang bekerja sebagai kusir untuk mengemudikan kereta kuda mereka.

"Hn."

"Saya khawatir Uchiha – sama akan marah karena telah mengantarkan anda makan siang di tempat seperti ini."

"Otou – san tidak akan tahu, kecuali bila kau atau gadis ini memberitahunya.", jawab Itachi dengan datar.

"Tunggulah sebentar, setelah kami selesai makan siang, kau bisa makan siang dan kami akan menunggui kereta kuda.", ujar Itachi pada kusir itu.

"Jangan, Itachi – sama. Uchiha – sama akan sangat marah bila mengetahuinya."

Itachi tak menghiraukan gadis itu dan berjalan memasuki rumah makan dengan santai sambil menatap Hinata dengan tatapan yang mengisyaratkan pada Hinata untuk masuk ke dalam rumah makan bersama dirinya.

Terdengar suara beberapa orang berbincang – bincang serta suara hirupan kuah ramen dan suara orang yang menyeruput ramen ketika Hinata dan Itachi memasuki rumah makan. Namun, suara – suara itu terhenti dan seketika hampir seluruh pengunjung menatap ke arah Itachi dan Hinata.

Itachi dan Hinata duduk di salah satu meja kosong yang terbuat dari kayu dan kursi kayu tanpa senderan seperti yang terdapat di rumah makan kelas menengah ke bawah.

Seorang pelayan berkimono menyerahkan menu yang hanya dituliskan diatas secarik kertas yang mulai menguning dengan tulisan tangan.

"Aku ingin memesan seporsi miso ramen (*) dengan tambahan nori (*) serta segelas sencha (*).", ujar Itachi kepada pelayan.

Hinata meletakkan menu di atas meja. Sementara Itachi menatapnya seolah menunggu nya memesan makanan.

"Hinata – san, apa pesananmu ?"

"Terserah padamu, Itachi – san."

"Jangan mengatakan terserah. Aku tak tahu apa yang ingin kau pesan."

"Etto.. kalau begitu aku pesan tonkotsu ramen dengan sencha."

Itachi menyerahkan uang sebesar sepuluh ribu yen kepada pelayan itu, "Tidak usah memberikan kembalian nya untukku"

"Benarkah ? Pesanan anda hanya seribu lima ratus yen, Uchiha – sama."

"Hn"

"Arigato gozaimasu, Uchiha – sama. Silahkan menunggu pesanan anda."

Pelayan itu membungkuk sopan dan meninggalkan meja. Hinata menatap ke arah pelayan restoran berkimono itu. Sebuah pertanyaan terlintas dibenak nya.

"Itachi – san, bolehkah aku bertanya padamu ?"

"Hn."

"Kemarin, kau mengatakan padaku bila kau membutuhkan pekerja di salah satu rumah makan milik ayahmu. Mengapa aku malah dipekerjakan sebagai pelayan di rumah mu ?"

"Apakah kau keberatan dengan bekerja sebagai pelayan di rumahku ?"

"Iie. Hanya saja, aku sedikit penasaran."

"Aku juga tak mengerti. Saat kuceritakan sedikit mengenaimu, otou – san memutuskan untuk memperkerjakanmu di rumah ku."

"Apa ? Kau mengatakan pada otou – san mu bila kau menemuiku di ochaya kemarin ?!" , Hinata berbicara dengan pelan, namun jantung nya berdebar keras dan mata nya terbelalak menunjukkan bahwa ia sangat terkejut.

"Tidak."

"Benarkah ? Aku sangat khawatir bila orang lain mengetahuinya dan hal itu tersebar hingga otou – san ku tahu."

"Tenanglah, ini rahasia diantara kita berdua. Kau menyimpan rahasiaku dan aku menyimpan rahasiamu."

"Janji ?"

"Janji"

Hinata mengeluarkan jari kelingking nya dihadapan Itachi dan Itachi mengaitkan jari kelingking nya sebagai pertanda bahwa mereka telah berjanji.

Itachi kembali mengangkat sedikit sudut bibir nya dan menatap Hinata, "Kau ini sangat kekanak – kanakan."

"Maksudmu ?"

"Kau masih memintaku berjanji dengan cara seperti itu. Itu cara berjanji seorang anak kecil."

"Lalu, bagaimana cara berjanji orang dewasa ?"

"Tentu saja dengan surat perjanjian. Atau bahkan dengan darah."

Hinata mengernyitkan dahi mendengar ucapan Itachi yang terkesan berlebihan. Biasanya, hanya samurai yang melakukan perjanjian darah dengan melukai ibu jari dengan katana, kemudian membiarkan darah menetes diatas kertas. Hal itu tidak dilakukan oleh orang yang bukan samurai. Lagipula, sejak kejatuhan keshogunan Tokugawa dan dimulai nya restorasi Meiji, kelas Samurai sudah dihapus.

Pelayan menghampiri meja dan meletakkan makanan di atas meja dengan hati – hati, kemudian pergi meninggalkan meja.

"Itadakimasu" , ucap Hinata dan Itachi bersamaan.

Hinata menatap Itachi yang mulai memakan ramen. Itachi terlihat memakan eamen dengan sangat perlahan hingga tak mengeluarkan suara apapun. Menyeruput ramen bukanlah hal yang aneh dan dilakukan kebanyakan orang Jepang, namun tidak begitu dengan Itachi.

Dalam hati, Hinata merasa sedikit bersyukur dengan keadaan nya. Setidaknya, otou – san nya tidak memaksa nya untuk bersikap 'sempurna' dan berusaha keras agar tidak menunjukkan sedikitpun kelemahan. Otou – san nya hanya meminta nya untuk mengikuti norma – norma yang telah berlaku dan sedikit peraturan tambahan, namun segalanya tidak terasa mengekang bagi Hinata.

Hinata mengambil sumpit dan mulai memakan ramen nya dengan suara pelan. Ia tak ingin mempermalukan Itachi yang telah membayar makanan nya.

Rasa ramen itu cukup lezat, dengan kaldu babi yang sangat terasa di kuah tonkotsu ramen milik Hinata. Ia menghabiskan ramen dan meminum kuah nya hingga tak bersisa.

"Gochiso – sama deshita" , ucap Hinata sambil meletakkan sumpit diatas tempat untuk menaruh sumpit.

Hinata menunggu Itachi selesai makan sambil menatap sekeliling. Suasana rumah makan semakin ramai dipenuhi pengunjung yang datang untuk makan. Hinata menatap Itachi dengan sedikit tak sabar, kini beberapa pengunjung terlihat berdiri menunggu meja kosong.

Itachi bangkit berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan rumah makan itu bersama Hinata. Namun, Hinata segera bersembunyi dibalik punggung Itachi dan berbisik, "Tolong sembunyikan aku"

"Ada apa ?"

Hinata terdiam. Ia fokus menatap sosok pria berambut panjang yang tergerai dengan wajah mirip wanita yang sedang berjalan bersama seorang pelayan nya. Ia berjalan menuju ke tempat Hinata dan Itachi berdiri.

"Itachi – san, senang bertemu denganmu disini." , ucap Orochimaru dengan keramahan yang terkesan dibuat – dibuat.

"Orochimaru oji – san, senang bertemu denganmu. Tidak biasanya kau berada di tempat seperti ini."

"Kebetulan melintas dan ingin mencoba rumah makan di sekitar daerah ini. Bagaimana denganmu ?"

"Sama dengan alasanmu, Orochimaru oji – san."

Hinata berusaha menahan nafas nya. Jantung nya berdetak cepat. Orochimaru tampak beberapa kali berusaha melihat ke belakang tubuh Itachi walaupun Itachi berusaha menatap mata Orochimaru agar membuatnya fokus kepada Itachi.

"Kau sendirian saja, Itachi – san ?"

"Hn"

"Apa kau yakin benar – benar sendirian ? Aku dapat melihat dengan jelas ada seorang gadis jalang sedang bersembunyi di belakang tubuhmu."

Emosi Hinata meningkat seketika saat ia mendengar Orochimaru menyebut dirinya sebagai gadis jalang. Ia tak lagi peduli dengan rasa malu, ia segera berdiri di samping Itachi.

"Aku bukan gadis jalang ! Tolong jagalah kata – katamu."

Itachi menatap Hinata seolah mengajaknya pergi. Namun Hinata tetap berdiri di depan Orochimaru.

Orochimaru tertawa sinis dan berkata, "Jadi, kau meninggalkanku semalam karena ingin 'bermain' dengan bocah Uchiha ini ?"

Hinata mulai merasa darah nya mendidih, namun ia tetap memaksakan diri untuk bersikap tenang.

"Sungguh, kau kasihan sekali, Itachi – san. Kau seorang putra mantan daimyo terkenal dengan pendapatan lebih dari dua ratus ribu koku (*) yang kini tetap memiliki kekayaan memilih seorang gadis jalang ? Apa kau tidak kasihan dengan orang tua mu ?" , ucap Orochimaru sambil menyeringai.

Hinata menarik nafas berusaha menahan kemarahan nya. Ia tak ingin membuat keributan dengan pria itu.

"Orochimaru oji – san, kami sedang sibuk dan tak memiliki waktu mendengar kata – kata sampah mu. Jadi, kami akan pergi sekarang." , ucap Itachi dengan ekspresi dan nada suara datar sambil menarik tangan Hinata.

"Hinata, atau harus kusebut Hyuuga Hinata – san, kau tahu, aku rugi dua puluh juta yen karena kau !"

"Tidakkah Tsunade – san mengembalikan uangmu ?"

"Tidak"

"Bagaimana bila kita bertiga pergi ke okiya tempat Hinata bekerja kemarin dan menanyakan langsung pada wanita pemilik okiya itu ?" , Itachi menyela percakapan Orochimaru dan Hinata.

"I – itu.. Tidak perlu. Pokoknya dia tidak mengembalikan uangku."

"Jadi, kau berniat memeras gadis ini, Orochimaru oji – san ? Sungguh rendahan sekali." , Itachi tersenyum sinis.

"Brengsek, ini bukan urusanmu, bocah Uchiha !"

Beberapa orang mulai menatap Orochimaru dan Itachi. Itachi segera menarik tangan Hinata dan berjalan meninggalkan Orochimaru agar tidak menimbulkan keributan.

"Sampai jumpa, Orochimaru oji – san.", ucap Itachi sambil mengangkat sedikit sudut bibir nya melihat Orochimaru yang terlihat sangat kesal.

Kusir yang berjaga di dekat kereta kuda segera menghampiri kereta kuda ketka melihat Itachi dan Hinata serta membukakan pintu. Hinata dan Itachi memasuki kereta kuda, kemudian kusir itu menutup pintu dan segera menjalankan kereta kuda.

Orochimaru terlihat berjalan menuju kereta kuda milik nya dengan alis berkerut dan kemarahan yang masih tergambar jelas di wajah nya.

Hinata menatap ke arah Orochimaru dengan khawatir.

"Terima kasih telah melindungiku, Itachi – san." , ucap Hinata ketika kereta kuda mulai berjalan.

"Hn."

Tiba – tiba saja Hinata mulai merasa gugup ketika bersama dengan Itachi. Ucapan Orochimaru seolah menyadarkan nya pada posisi nya. Dan ia merasa tak pantas duduk bersama dengan Itachi seperti ini. Walau keluarga Uchiha bukan anggota keluarga kerajaan, Hinata tetap merasa tak pantas.

"Pria itu merupakan klien mu semalam ?" , Itachi bertanya pada Hinata yang masih menatap ke arah Orochimaru.

"Ya."

"Mengapa kau meninggalkan nya ?"

"Awalnya aku tidak tahu mengenai mizuage. Setelah aku mengetahui apa itu mizuage, aku mencoba kabur saat mizuage di ochaya, namun gagal. Akhirnya aku memutuskan kabur saat kami memasuki kamar dan berhasil."

"Syukurlah. Kurasa, ia akan berkunjung ke ochaya lagi nanti malam."

"Mungkin. Aku khawatir bila ia akan memberitahukan identitasku kepada semua orang dan otou – san ku mengetahuinya."

"Mungkin tidak. Otou – san ku cukup mengenal pria itu, dan ia bukan seorang pria yang suka bergosip. Hanya saja, ia sangat terobsesi pada wanita dan sex."

"Benarkah ? Mungkin dengan kekayaan nya, ia dapat melakukan apapun yang diinginkan nya."

"Sebetulnya, Orochimaru pun merupakan mantan daimyo. Namun, ia bukan daimyo terkenal. Pendapatan nya tidak lebih dari lima puluh ribu koku. Sebetulnya, untuk membelimu seharga dua puluh juta yen, ia menggunakan hampir setengah dari kekayaan nya yang tersisa."

"Astaga ! Apakah ia tak memiliki istri atau anak ? Aku membayangkan bagaimana perasaan istri dan anak – anak nya."

"Tidak ada. "

Bagi seseorang di zaman feudal Jepang, tak menikah setelah berusia dua puluh akan dianggap aneh, kecuali bila orang itu memutuskan menjadi bhiksu Buddha. Bahkan, hingga saat ini pun masih seperti itu.

"Jadi, ia tidak pernah menikah ?"

"Pernah. Namun, istri nya meninggal bersama anak pertama mereka setelah melahirkan."

Hinata mengangguk mengerti. Ia merasa bersimpati pada Orochimaru meskipun pria itu bersikap cabul padanya. Mungkin saja, ia selama ini sangat sedih dan melampiaskan kesedihan nya dengan cara – cara negatif.

"Itachi – san, tolong hentikan kereta kuda nya disini."

"Bukankah rumah mu masih cukup jauh dari tempat ini ?"

"Ya. Namun aku merasa tidak enak bila tetangga ku melihatnya. Mereka mungkin akan berfikiran negatif mengenaiku."

"Hn."

Itachi mengetuk bagian kaca kereta dengan keras. Kusir segera menghentikan kereta kuda, kemudian membuka pintu.

"Ada apa, Itachi – sama ?"

"Aku ingin menurunkan Hinata – san disini. Setelah itu kita kembali ke rumah."

Itachi turun dari kereta kuda dan membantu Hinata untuk turun.

"Mata ashita ne, Itachi – san."

"Hn. Mata ashita ne."

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini" , Hinata menundukkan kepala dengan sopan.

"Iie. Aku mengajakmu makan siang sebagai penyemangat di hari pertama bekerja."

"E – eh ?", Hinata sedikit terkejut akan perhatian pemuda itu pada nya.

"Sudahlah. Hati – hatilah di jalan."

Hinata melambaikan tangan dan berjalan meninggalkan Itachi yang terus menatap Hinata hingga Hinata hilang dari pandangan nya.

Hinata hampir tak pernah diperhatikan oleh seorang pria selain ayah dan kakak lelaki nya. Hanya ada sedikit lelaki yang dikenalnya, itupun kebanyakan merupakan teman dari kakak lelaki nya.

'Sadarlah Hinata. Mungkin saja pria itu merupakan orang yang baik kepada semua orang' , ucap Hinata pada diri nya sendiri.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Hinata terus meyakinkan diri untuk tidak terlalu memikirkan kebaikan Itachi padanya yang membuat dirinya tersenyum setiap kali mengingatnya.

….*….

"Tadaima, minna – san !", ucap Hinata ketika ia sampai di rumah.

"Okaeri.", jawab ayah Hinata dengan suara berat. "Bagaimana, apakah Uchiha – san menerimamu bekerja di rumah nya ?"

"Ya. Ia juga menawarkanku untuk tinggal di rumah nya bersama pelayan lain nya. Namun, aku menolak."

"Mengapa ?"

"Karena aku ingin tinggal di rumah. Lagipula aku tak ingin merepotkan Uchiha – sama."

"Kau harus tinggal di rumah mereka, Hinata. Sebagai pelayan, kau diharuskan tinggal di rumah majikanmu dan siap kapanpun kau dibutuhkan.", ucap ayah Hinata dengan tegas.

"Namun Uchiha – sama tidak keberatan."

"Namun, bila kau tinggal di rumah, maka kau akan membuatnya rugi karena jam kerja mu menjadi lebih sedikit."

"Besok aku akan membicarakan padanya."

Ayah Hinata menuangkan teh ke dalam gelas dan meminum nya.

"Hinata, ada sesuatu yang ingin otou – san bicarakan padamu."

"Apa yang ingin otou – san katakan padaku ?"

"Otou – san ingin membuka toko yang menjual berbagai produk rumah tangga. Bagaimana menurutmu ?"

"Aku menyarankan untuk membuka rumah makan. Lebih baik bila kita membukanya di distrik ini. Kulihat, kebanyakan rumah makan di distrik ini tidak terlalu terawat dan hanya menjangkau masyarakat kelas menengah kebawah. "

"Bukankah di distrik ini memang dihuni oleh masyarakat menengah ke bawah ?Hanya sedikit masyarakat kelas menengah disini."

"Kita buat rumah makan yang mewah seperti rumah makan kelas menengah keatas dengan harga yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan harga kebanyakan rumah makan di distrik ini. Keuntungan tidak perlu terlalu banyak asalkan memiliki banyak pengunjung. Dengan ini, kita dapat menjangkau berbagai kelas masyarakat."

"Ide yang bagus, Hinata. Baiklah, otou – san akan mencoba mencari tempat di distrik ini. Otou – san sudah menyimpan uang yang diberikan Hashirama – san di bank."

"Kuharap, kami – sama akan memberkati usaha kita."

Ayah Hinata memegang kedua tangan Hinata dan menatap Hinata.

"Hinata, apa setelah ini kau masih ingin bekerja di rumah Uchiha – san."

"Tentu saja, tambahan penghasilan akan jauh lebih baik. Lagipula, aku sudah menemui Uchiha – sama."

"Baiklah kalau itu keputusanmu. Otou – san berharap kau membantu di rumah makan otou – san. Namun, otou – san dapat mempekerjakan pegawai untuk membantu otou – san."

"Gomenasai, otou – san."

"Daijoubu, Hinata. Sekarang, beristirahatlah. Kau mempersiapkan dirimu untuk mulai bekerja besok."

….*….

Malam hari nya, Hinata tidur lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ia mengambil futon dari lemari dan meletakkan diatas tatami. Hanabi meletakkan futon nya disamping futon milik Hinata.

"Hinata – nee, bukankah kau bekerja di ochaya ?" , tanya Hanabi dengan suara pelan.

"Tidak jadi."

"Mengapa ?"

Hinata menceritakan mulai dari mizuage hingga ia bertemu dengan Itachi. Hanabi tersenyum mendengarkan cerita Hinata.

"Uwaah, bagaikan di negeri dongeng. Itachi – san itu bagaikan pangeran di buku dongeng, ya." , ucap Hanabi dengan wajah berseri – seri.

Ucapan Hanabi membuat Hinata tersenyum membayangkan Itachi yang telah menolong nya. Namun Hinata segera menggelengkan kepala.

"Tidak juga. Mungkin kebetulan dia menolongku."

"Seandainya aku juga bertemu pria seperti Itachi – san itu, aku pasti akan sangat bersyukur pada kami - sama" , jawab Hanabi dengan cemburu.

"Dia majikanku, Hanabi – chan. Lagipula, aku tak mungkin bersama dengan nya." , Hinata mencubit pipi Hanabi dengan gemas.

"Siapa tahu kau jatuh cinta padanya, lalu dia juga jatuh cinta padamu, Hinata –,, "

"Sakiiittt !" , Hanabi meringis kesakitan setelah Hinata mencubit pipi nya.

Hinata terkekeh dan mulai mencubit hidung Hanabi.

"Onee – chan, lepaskan." , Hanabi menarik tangan Hinata dan berusaha melepaskan tangan Hinata yang mencubit hidung nya.

Hinata melepaskan tangan nya dan masuk ke dalam futon nya.

"Oyasuminasai, Hanabi – chan"

"Oyasumi, Hinata – nee."

**-To be Continued-**

* * *

**- Dogeza : Meminta maaf sambil berlutut dan menundukkan kepala  
**

**- Senbei : Makanan ringan dari tepung beras**

**- Arare : Makanan ringan dari beras ketan, dimatangkan dengan dipanggang / digoreng**

**- Ryoukan : Penginapan tradisional khas jepang**

**- Wakizashi : Pedang tradisional jepang dgn mata bilah 30 - 60 cm. Biasa dipakai bersama katana..**

**- Nori : Rumput laut kering**

**- Sencha : teh hijau jepang yg daun teh nya tidak digiling**

**- Koku : Satuan beras. Satu koku kira " 180 liter.**

* * *

Minna - san, thanks bwt yg udah baca fict ini. Gomen ne kalau lama update karena ada fict lain yg masih on going.

Author mengharapkan kritik & saran khusus nya untuk chapter ini. Author jg mengharapkan saran untuk lanjutan fict ini.

Fyi, author nggak buat fict di fandom Naruto lagi. Jadi, fanfict" yg author update merupakan kelanjutan dari fict lama yg dibuat sebelum ending Naruto.

* * *

**Reply to review :**

* * *

**- Go Minami : Nanti dijelasin di chapter selanjutnya.  
**

**- Yoshino Tada : Thanks bwt review nya, Yoshino - san.**

**- corn : Iya nih. Itachi nya kan aslinya udah mati. Ini aja author bikin pair ItaHina karena lagi bosen bwt SasuSaku.**

**- Rei Atsuko : Thanks..**

**- cahya : diusahaiin update lebih cepet.**


End file.
